De cómo se declara una Kuchiki
by inupis
Summary: Bueno, bueno, otro conjunto de shots de declaraciones, sólo que ahora serán por parte de nuestra queridísima Rukia... Forma 8!, en lo personal me mató de risa xD.
1. Forma 1

Holas!... ¿paralelismo con mi otro fic de nombre muy parecido?, pues la verdad que sí, de hecho acabé ese fic pensando en este (y en otro de Rukia)… espero les guste y tenga buena acogida…

Bleach es de Tite Kubo y bla bla blá… ya saben el resto… lo único mío es la historia y las ideas que plasmo… aunque cabe decir que una de estas declaraciones vino luego de que una amiga me contara los términos en que estaba con un chico (que según ella es un completo idiota… según yo también xD) y cómo fue el resultado de su declaración… de antemano muchas gracias por haberme dejado contarla a mi manera y modificarla xD (obviamente no voy a decir quien fue ni cuál es esa declaración, anonimato al 100% ;)).

Como todo lo que hasta ahora he escrito es un Universo Alterno, así que los personajes pueden quedar algo alejados de sus personalidades, sepan disculpar eso ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 1:<strong> Declarándose a un idiota de categoría mundial

Ya llevaban meses conociéndose, los apodos no faltaban. Ella le decía fresa y el respondía enana… que tiernos…

Se conocieron cuando ella aún tenía novio, un tal Renji Abarai… sus amigos en el trabajo la molestaban cada vez que la veían con Ichigo. Al principio les intimidaba su apariencia vandálica, pero con el paso del tiempo hasta le tenían una amigable forma de dirigírsele cuando no estaba presente; "el novio que aparece cuando se va el novio real"… algo largo y poco creativo, que luego cambiaron a "el sustituto", por su parte Rukia sólo reía de esos comentarios y otros de ese tipo.

Si bien Rukia no estaba completamente enamorada de Renji, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en su vida y se sentía bien por tener a alguien que "la amara" tanto. Bueno, eso hasta que llegó el día fatídico en su vida en que descubrió que estaba con ella por su apellido, por su dinero… habían incluso tenido planes de boda cuando lo descubrió.

Todos le tenían lástima esos días, sus compañeros del trabajo la trataban de animar y le decían cosas como "eres una mujer muy linda, ya encontrarás a quién te merezca" y algunas otras de ese tipo. Ichigo no la había visto en ese tiempo porque había viajado a su casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hermanas. Cuando volvió no pudo tener menos tacto al no saber de la situación.

_-Enana… -Rukia había terminando de trabajar y se aprestaba a marcharse a su casa. Lo vio y le sonrió algo agotada. –Hola… ¿hoy también te va a raptar esa cabeza de piña? –preguntó con molestia… siempre le decía que Renji era un idiota. Rukia lo miró dolida y poco faltó para que soltara lágrimas. Ichigo ablandando su expresión se le acercó y la trató de tocar -¿estás bien Rukia?, ¿qué pasa?_

_-N-nada… me voy a casa… -sin darle tiempo salió del lugar dejando a Ichigo con la duda marcada en su rostro._

_-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó en voz alta… una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí le soltó lo importante e Ichigo comprendiendo corrió hacia el estacionamiento. -¡Rukia! –la chica se detuvo antes de subir con la puerta abierta de su automóvil. -¡Perdón!, no sabía –respiraba agitadamente y al llegar afirmó la puerta para que la chica no la cerrara, Rukia simplemente presionó con fuerza su mano sobre ella._

_-No quiero hablar de eso… -Ichigo se revolvió los cabellos inquieto._

_-Bueno… puedes verle el lado positivo… -la chica lo miró interrogante._

_-¿Y cuál es ese?_

_-Te deshiciste de un idiota –dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Rukia lo miró fulminante. –Además no es para tanto, la Rukia Kuchiki que conozco ni siquiera le daría importancia…_

_-¿Eres idiota?, ¿a caso me tienes por una chica sin corazón?_

_-Pues obvio… las enanas del demonio como tú no tienen –Rukia levantó su puño agresivamente y comenzó a perseguir a un Ichigo que huía y se reía de ella. Inevitablemente Rukia ladeó su cabeza lado a lado mientras sonreía, ese idiota le había levantado el ánimo. Pero igual se las cobró golpeándolo._

Cada uno sabía las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, se conocían bien y se compenetraban a la perfección. Cuando uno se molestaba con el otro sabía perfectamente dónde picarle para vengarse o en contrapartida qué hacer para molestarle.

_Ichigo la había hecho esperar media hora sentada en medio de un parque para ir a comer… había desperdiciado valiosos treinta minutos antes de que se acabara su libre de almuerzo._

_-Lo siento Enana, yo invito –llegó rápido y se movió sin siquiera saludarla._

_-Que amable eres Kurosaki-kun… te tomas muchas molestias solo por mí… -su tono meloso que tanto le disgustaba al chico, salía a relucir cada vez que hacía algo que la molestaba más de lo normal._

_-Maldita enana… -habían ido en dirección a un local de comida rápida, Ichigo no pensaba gastarse más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_-Hasta me invitas una hamburguesa… Kurosaki-kun… tengo algo que decirte… -Ichigo la miraba molesto y ella simplemente le sonreía dulcemente, atrayendo la mirada de varios chicos. –te quiero…–dijo cantarinamente._

_-¡Maldición Rukia!, ¡ya dije que lo siento! –la chica lo pateó bajo la mesa igual de molesta._

_-Un lo siento no basta Ichigo –hablaba ahora en su tono normal. –Es una falta de respeto enorme el llegar tarde tarado._

_Al día siguiente Ichigo le mandó un peluche de Chappy edición limitada a su trabajo con una tarjeta que decía: "¿ya con esto basta?, no me jodas más". Que lindas palabras…_

Se peleaban hasta por teléfono, tenían trabajos distintos y vivían en lugares muy separados de la ciudad, sólo la casualidad de la vida que algunos tildan de "destino" había hecho que se conocieran, y aún así, desde ese primer día que se conocieron, ninguno de los dos se había apartado del otro y se encargaban de al menos hablar diariamente con su contraparte… los fines de semana a veces quedaban para algún evento o trataban de avanzar en sus trabajos en medio de conversaciones de chat… bendita internet.

Y no, ninguno de los dos había entrado a pensar en el plano amoroso. Se sentían demasiado bien en ese estado de no ser nada y a la vez ser la persona más importante del otro. No querían que las cosas se complicaran. No se atrevían a dar el paso que para todos los que los rodeaban era obvio.

Pero era inevitable darlo… En especial si se tiene a Rangiku Matsumoto como compañera de trabajo y amiga.

Por la decimotercera vez en el día Rukia suspiraba aburrida. Rangiku le sonrió mientras se acercaba en uno de sus tantos ratos libres.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?

-El idiota no ha llamado… dijo que tenía una reunión importante y nada más acabar me llamaría… se supone que la tuvo hace tres horas.

-¿Y tan preocupada por eso?, yo que pensaba que no podías terminar tu informe… -miró la pantalla del computador de la chica y lo vio finalizado. –Vaya que eres rápida… deberías pedir un aumento –sorbió un poco de su café.

-La eficiencia es algo natural en todo Kuchiki –comentó orgullosa de sí misma. Rangiku simplemente ignoró su comentario.

-Y… ¿todavía juegas a ser amiga de Ichigo? –Rukia arqueó una ceja y la miró interrogante. –Por favor… los amigos no se comportan así… -Rukia simplemente la miraba sin cambiar de expresión -¿me vas a decir que en serio no te atrae su escultural cuerpo?, dios… y tiene una voz tan… -Rukia se sonrojó mientras apartaba la vista.

-Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, no es…

-"Nuestro tipo de relación" –dijo Rangiku para acabar la frase de Rukia, la había escuchado cientos de veces. –Lo sé, lo sé… ¿pero estás segura de no sentir nada cuando hablas con él?, yo desde mi puesto hasta veo que cuando hablas por teléfono tu rostro cambia… -Rukia la miró sorprendida –ya sabes… parece el rostro de una enamorada recibiendo una llamada de su enamorado…

-¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas!

-Entonces deja de hacer eso, si no te pusieras así entonces no tendría nada que decirte… además, ¿qué con eso de andarlo golpeando?, ¿será que no puedes tener tus manos lejos de él? –Rukia se sonrojó por las palabras.

-¡Eres una pervertida!

-No más que tú–diciendo esto le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Rukia se cruzó de brazos, siendo salvada por el sonido del teléfono. –y hablando del rey de roma…

-¿Aló?... te tardaste en llamar idiota –dijo con tono molesto mientras inevitablemente sonreía, Rangiku sonrió viendo la alegría en el rostro de Rukia y se fue a su cubículo… _"si tan solo pudiera verse en un espejo en este momento"_ la chica de amplias curvas sabía que su amor sería correspondido y la verdad a veces hasta se molestaba que Ichigo tampoco hiciera nada, pero así eran ellos.

Tuvieron su típica conversación amorosa… me entienden, ¿verdad?, bueno, y acabaron con un Ichigo invitándola al sábado a un festival local por su ascenso en el trabajo, era media semana.

El bichito de la inquietud estaba insertado en Rukia. No pudo dormir bien, su mente despertó por fin a lo que su corazón sabía de antemano en el primer momento en que lo conoció. Pasó gran parte de la madrugada observando el cielo nocturno mientras trataba de identificar el momento preciso en que realmente se había enamorado del chico y solo podía remontarse al primer día en que lo vio.

Se preguntaba que sentía él por ella… se preguntaba en las coincidencias de la vida, en qué pasaría si ella no hubiera estado ese día justo en el trabajo cubriendo a su amiga cuando Ichigo apareció por la puerta principal y acudió a ella. Recordando cada detalle de ese primer día y de las escusas que tenía Ichigo, por demás muchas veces tontas, para ir a verla e incluso llamarla, no podía evitar sonreír. Había encontrado a un idiota muy idiota, pero lamentablemente así era la vida y a ella le tocaba enamorarse de ese tipo de idiotas.

El trabajo se le pasó volando al igual que los días laborales y en su mente no podía aguantarse más la duda que la invadía. ¿Qué podía pasar en el peor de los casos?, si Ichigo no la quería podía simplemente rechazarla… solo esperaba que no dejaran nunca de ser como eran, amaba las peleas rutinarias, las malas bromas, el hostigarlo y que la hostigara… amaba pasar cada momento que pasaba con él.

Llegó el día y la hora del encuentro, estaba nerviosa, llegó hecha un mar de líos y aguardó. Se lo iba a decir… hoy mismo se declararía y daría el paso que necesitaba dar. Pero el hombre en cuestión no llegaba. Era la segunda vez que la hacía esperar y en su vida nadie la hacía esperar por tanto.

Una hora en total, con algunos minutos extra, la hizo tener en ascuas y nerviosa hasta que apareció felizmente… acompañado de una chica de naranja cabellera. A Rukia el mundo se le vino abajo por un instante, pero se recompuso, Ichigo le habría dicho si tenía novia.

-Rukia, perdona… me topé con Inoue y se me pasó la hora. –dijo a modo de escusa rápida mientras dejaba que la chica se presentara a sí misma.

-Hola… soy Orihime Inoue, un placer.

-Rukia Kuchiki… el placer es mío –le devolvió el saludo mientras miraba interrogante a Ichigo.

-Es una vieja amiga, no nos veíamos desde la universidad –en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial que Rukia supo identificar como mucho afecto, tal vez a Ichigo le gustara… y las tenía todas de perder si era el caso, consideraba que la otra chica era muy hermosa… y sus curvas seguro traerían loco a más de algún hombre.

-¡Ah Kurosaki-kun!, ¿recuerdas a Ishida? –preguntó Orihime, Rukia estaba apartada de la conversación al no saber de qué diantres hablaban.

-Sí…

-¡Pues se mudó a Kyoto el fin de semana pasado!

-¿En serio? –Orihime asintió efusivamente mientras le sonreía. -¿y eso por qué?

-Conoció a una chica que es de allá… y bueno… ya sabes… -comentó sonriéndole y sonrojándose.

-Cuatro ojos afortunado… -Rukia permanecía callada escrutando a Orihime, descubriendo algo importante… la chica también estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

-Este… Kurosaki-kun, ya que no nos veíamos de tiempo… ¿qué dices si mañana nos juntamos a conversar más? –se sonrojó y Rukia al instante recordó que al día siguiente Ichigo la acompañaría a la pre-venta del libro "Las increíbles aventuras de Chappy" en edición dorada que venía acompañado con un peluche gigante coleccionable y por la tarde irían al cine a ver una película que Ichigo ansiaba ver.

Hay dos tipos de chica, básicamente, para esta situación; la del tipo que le restregaría en la cara el compromiso… y la que se haría a un lado al ver el deje de afecto del chico y la correspondencia de la otra chica. Pese a que dolía, Rukia era del último tipo, así que viendo que Ichigo se negaría le dio un jalón a su manga mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-Que no te importe, puedo ir sola –Ichigo en respuesta frunció el ceño, pero luego de un instante recordó a lo que se refería la chica.

-A, eso… no, bueno, la verdad Inoue no voy a poder, tengo muchas cosas que hacer estos días… -dijo excusándose, Orihime le sonrió ocultando un deje de tristeza que Rukia pudo ver.

-Entiendo… bueno Kurosaki-kun, fue agradable haberte visto, espero y nos veamos de nuevo pronto.

-Sí, cuídate mucho Inoue y suerte con el trabajo. –la chica se despidió de Rukia antes de despedirse de Ichigo y marcharse.

-Eres un mentiroso… -Rukia estaba junto a él sin verlo. Ichigo simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-En verdad la quiero mucho… pero no como ella quisiera. –volteó y comenzó a dar sus enormes pasos con las manos en los bolsillos. Rukia por su parte quedó completamente atónita ¿sabía que le gustaba a Orihime?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Se me declaró el último año de la universidad… la rechacé con el mayor tacto que pude… -Rukia lo miró completamente ida…

-¿Tú con tacto?... ¿dónde quedó el Ichigo que conozco? –él la miró molesto –por demás… eres un anormal.

-¿Qué?

-No eres gay y no la aceptaste pese a ser ella… hasta yo encuentro que es muy guapa.

-Solo no es mi tipo de chica…

-¿Y cómo es tu tipo?

-¿Curiosa? –preguntó con su sonrisa socarrona, Rukia comprendiendo lo que tramaba desvió la vista avergonzada y negó.

La pasaron demasiado bien en el festival y Rukia no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de decirle sus sentimientos, de resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas y tampoco podía dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

-Ichigo… -Ya era muy noche, ambos estaban caminando de vuelta a sus hogares, Ichigo la llevaría hasta el suyo y luego se marcharía en taxi. Ichigo volteó levemente el rostro hacia la chica que caminaba junto a él y aguardó. –Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sí?, dime… -Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo también, volteando y quedando directamente frente a ella. Rukia apretó sus puños mientras ladeaba la vista un momento, en duda, y dejaba que su rostro se crispara en molestia con los dientes levemente apretados.

-Yo…

-… ¿si?

-… -lo miró a los ojos y se sintió indefensa, la mirada de Ichigo la penetraba y la hizo sentirse débil (*) –yo… te amo… -ya está, lo dijo. Sus ojos miraban a los almendrados que tenían en frente y en estos no había rastro de dudas.

-Perdón -¿la estaba rechazando?, bueno, no era competencia para la chica de la que ya no recordaba el nombre, y si a ella la había rechazado ¿qué le hacía pensar que a ella misma no? –ya te dije que Inoue me detuvo, por eso me tardé.

-¿Qué? –no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Perdón.

-Espera… ¿me oíste bien?, acabo de decirte que te amo… -dándose cuenta que volvía a declararse se sonrojó enormemente.

-¡Y yo ya te pedí perdón!, maldición Rukia… no pienso pagarte el libro de mañana, esa porquería de conejo cuesta una fortuna… -y muchas otras palabras que Rukia no alcanzó a registrar. Estaba furiosa, con lo que le había costado se había declarado… y no una, ¡sino que dos veces!

-¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó completamente enojada, Ichigo sin entender la miró muy confundido.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un maldito idiota que no sabe ver cuando se le están declarando! –comenzó a golpearlo para liberar frustración al tomarlo por sorpresa y al dejarlo tirado en el suelo apresuró su paso molesta en dirección a su hogar.

Ichigo al fin comprendiendo la situación se levantó mecánicamente y se quedó mirando por donde Rukia se marchaba. Se le había declarado la chica que le gustaba… y no era una de las bromas pesadas que le gastaba a veces cuando la disgustaba…

Como idiota corrió tras ella y al alcanzarla la detuvo y se quedó frente a ella respirando para recuperar el aire. Rukia le apartó la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Realmente no tengo problemas en que seas tan idiota, que no se te olvide que mañana quedamos para mi libro y tu película, no me vas a salir con la excusa estúpida que le diste a la otra chica esa… si no llegas me voy a… -antes de acabar la frase sintió como Ichigo la cogía por los hombros y la volteaba para que le viera el rostro.

La besó apasionadamente y Rukia se hubiera desplomado en el piso si no fuera porque el chico la mantenía afirmada a él.

-Idiota… -estaba feliz, muy feliz y lo demostraba sonriéndole ampliamente. Ichigo por su parte le sonreía en igual intensidad.

-Pero así me amas… ¡au! –Rukia lo golpeó por su arrogancia en lo alto de su cabeza, gracias al cielo Ichigo no la había soltado de su abrazo -¡enana agresiva!

-Pero así me amas Kurosaki-kun –el chico la miró ahora muy molesto refunfuñando, Rukia lo volvió a besar y se soltó de él para continuar hacia su hogar. Ahora ambos iban igual que siempre, pero con una certeza más grande en sus corazones y una felicidad mayor por solo estar vivos.

* * *

><p>(*): para mayores referencias es la mirada del adiós… que linda esa mirada en ese capítulo del que ni recuerdo el número… cuando se va porque ichi perdió sus poderes… T-T lloré por lo que decían sus ojos…<p>

Como me enfermé hoy (bueno, por la hora fue ayer) no pude evitarlo y me puse a escribir esto xD, aunque debo confesar que el próximo capítulo voy a tardar en subirlo… y etc… y la frecuencia de caps creo que será uno mensual xD.

_¿Alguna review?, he oído que son buenos remedios para cuando una se enferma xDDD jajajajaja._


	2. Forma 2

T-T… no me van a creer… había escrito algo que se llamaba "Bolsas", lo tenía listo el jueves 15 e iba a publicarlo el sábado 17 (de diciembre) y… cuando lo fui a mover, porque me equivoqué en qué carpeta meterlo, le puse cortar como siempre le pongo y salí de la carpeta y pues… borré la carpeta con shift+supr antes de haberlo pegado en alguna dirección y lo borré sin querer… lo más idiota es que me di cuenta del error cuando traté de pegarlo en donde quería y mandaba error TwT es del tipo de cosas que una dice "ho… eso nunca me pasaría a mí"… y ¡zas! Ocurre en el momento menos oportuno u.u

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, las historias que escribo (incluidas las que sin querer borro) son de mi autoría… espero que todos tengan un muy buen año, hayan pasado una excelente navidad y perdón por la demora.

Nota: Este capítulo sí que salió largo -.- todo porque tuve que escribirlo en diferentes momentos y se me alargaba y alargaba cuando reiniciaba la idea

****************** Tururururu ******************

**Caso 2**

Suspiró por la enésima vez ese día -y era recién la mañana- y sin ánimos comenzó a mordisquear una tostada. La vida era tan injusta…

-¿Por qué tenía que ser él? –se preguntó en voz alta mientras tenía aún la tostada en la boca y dejaba a su mente vagar, volteó casualmente a ver el reloj de pared entre sus divagues y se paralizó un instante. Se atragantó y sorbió rápido un poco de leche para seguir viviendo, iba tarde, tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo.

Casi la atropellan en su carrera, casi tropieza y cae de frentón al suelo, casi la muerde un perro, casi… casi alcanza a llegar a la hora. Refunfuñando esperó a que la portera la dejara ingresar mientras recuperaba aire, firmó su atraso y se unió al grupo de estudiantes que llegaban tarde. Para su mala suerte era su tercer atraso, lo que implicaba que tendría que quedarse dos horas extras para estudio libre en la escuela.

Se acomodó su mechón rebelde tras la oreja solo para volver a verlo en medio de sus ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a todo el grupo de alumnos, mirando por las puertas de vidrio hacia la tranquila mañana que se desarrollaba fuera. Escuchó pronto como alguien se le aproximaba y trató de ignorarlo, había estado durante los años de instituto rechazando a varios chicos que se le declaraban, no ansiaba tener que rechazar a alguien tan de mañana.

-Oye… enana… -no tardó ni medio segundo en reconocer esa voz y se volteó agradecida, pero al recaer en el apodo lo primero que hizo fue golpear a dicha persona en la cabeza, pese a la diferencia de alturas. -¡Maldición Rukia!

-Deja de decirme enana cada que quieras, para tu información eres anormalmente alto, yo soy quizá un poco baja, no enana.

-Sí, claro… -sarcasmo puro junto con su mirada hicieron que Rukia se molestara, pero Ichigo lo pasó por alto. –Así que tarde…

-Mira quien lo dice... –Ichigo sonrió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Rukia también le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cruzó luego sus brazos y dejó recaer su peso sobre uno de sus pies, ladeándose y tratando de parecer molesta. –Vives a tres cuadras y llegas tarde. –dijo en tono burlón

-¿Qué no sabes?, mientras más cerca vives más tarde te levantas… ley de la vida. –Rukia sonrió ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Idiota… -Ichigo le sonrió más ampliamente al ver que le había sacado una sonrisa.

-Aunque detesto esa estúpida regla –se rascó la cabeza con una de sus manos mientras la inclinaba. –Dos horas perdidas… -se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-¿Ya juntaste de nuevo tres? –se descruzó de brazos y le miró sorprendida.

-En total ya van nueve… -si llegaba a los diez lo suspendían. –Y por lo que sé juntaste tus primeros tres.

-¿Me estás controlando Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó en su dulce y meloso tono, Ichigo frunció el ceño y justo entonces sonó el timbre de los quince minutos, permitiendo el ingreso a las aulas. –No sabía que te importaba tanto… -dijo al pasar junto a él antes de entrar, sin salir de su tono meloso. Ichigo hizo cara de asco, pero pasó a sentarse a su lugar.

La clase pasó rápido y dejó paso al recreo. Rukia estaba abstraída mirando por la ventana cuando Ichigo le golpeó la frente con el índice por no prestarle atención.

-Oye enana, déjame ver tu cuaderno. –no había alcanzado a copiar todo lo visto en la clase, así que sencillamente la apartó para cogerlo por sí mismo. –Estás rara… -soltó mientras fruncía el ceño y comparaba los escritos, tratando de obviar bosquejos de conejos y algunos garabatos en las esquinas. Rukia no le había prestado atención, pero luego recordó que había "algo" en su cuaderno que no debía ser visto, así que se lo arrebató. -¡Oye!, estaba copiando –reclamó enfurecido Ichigo, pero se contuvo al instante en que vio un pequeño atisbo de sonrojo en Rukia.

-¡P-pues cópiale a alguien más! –soltó con su cuaderno apretado contra ella, ya cerrado. –No estoy para incentivar tus malos hábitos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?... ¿escribiste algo que no quieres que lea? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras la miraba penetrantemente y trataba de quitarle el cuaderno. Rukia ahora sí se sonrojó visiblemente mientras lo esquivaba, giró su rostro y vio como Orihime se le acercaba.

-¡Rukia! –la llamó Tatsuki, que caminaba junto a la chica de grandes atributos.

-Kuchiki-san –jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de tener a la chica de rostro inocentón interrumpiendo su plática con Ichigo. -¿Te dieron permiso? –Ichigo por el contrario bufó molesto y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su brazo.

-Sí, lo conseguí. En un principio Nii-sama no estaba muy convencido… así que me dejó ir con la condición de que él me iría a dejar y supervisaría todo antes de irse.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo la chica mientras le sonreía, luego notando a Ichigo le sonrió lo más dulcemente posible. –Buenos días Kurosaki-kun –en la mañana no lo había saludado apropiadamente porque había llegado tarde y se sentaba en el lado opuesto del salón.

-Hola Inoue… Tatsuki, ¿copiaste todo? –sabía que el cuaderno de Orihime no era buena idea, desde que la vez en que se lo pidió y en medio encontró un sinfín de pensamientos extraños y dibujos sin sentido entre toda la materia, que quedaba bastante enredada.

-Claro, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? –le encaró molesta por la pregunta.

-¿Me prestas tu cuaderno un poco?, mira que aquí hay una enana egoísta que no quiere pasarme sus apuntes.

-¡Claro que no soy egoísta!

-Entonces pásame tu cuaderno

-¡No!

-¿Ves?, egoísta…

-¿Vas a querer mi cuaderno o no Ichigo? –dijo Tatsuki para parar la discusión. El chico se levantó y la acompañó para copiar la materia. Orihime se quedó viendo a los dos y vio como Rukia guardaba su cuaderno en la mochila.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿por qué no le prestaste tu cuaderno a Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó entrometidamente, era muy curiosa. Rukia suspiró y miró por la ventana.

-La verdad no copié todo –Orihime se sorprendió, la había visto escribir toda la clase. Se guardó todo comentario, lo utilizaría para después.

***Tururururu ***

-¡Psss! –Rukia estaba concentrada leyendo su libro de historia y geografía, mientras tomaba pequeñas notas en un cuaderno. -¡Oye, enana! –susurraba Ichigo mientras arrugaba un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y lo arrojaba a la chica para que le prestara atención. Ambos estaban junto a un grupo de otros quince alumnos de diferentes clases y cursos en una sala en el bloque de autoestudio por atrasos.

Rukia trataba de ignorarlo luego de un rato de recibir papeles y que estos se acumularan cerca de su puesto, el profesor tutor fingía leer en su escritorio, cuando en verdad estaba cabeceando pronto a quedarse dormido.

Ichigo no dándose por satisfecho y habiendo sido callado por algunos alumnos de otros cursos por el incesante sonido de rasgar hojas, decidió tomar una goma de borrar y comenzó a quitarle trozos mientras le arrojaba los pedazos a la cabeza de Rukia. En verdad que había afinado su puntería. La chica estaba molesta y se crispaba de furia, pero el otro estaba concentradísimo y divertido en arrojárselos, tanto que hasta había olvidado para qué quería llamar su atención.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tarado? –gritó ya furiosa mientras se levantaba de la silla y volteaba a verlo cuando al chico casi nada le quedaba de goma. El profesor saltó en su puesto y cayó estrepitosamente. -¡Deja de arrojar porquerías! –Ichigo se detuvo por la impresión, normalmente Rukia no se pondría a gritar en medio de desconocidos ni menos a hablar así frente a un profesor.

-… -se quedó en shock un instante más, justo lo preciso para que la chica reaccionara y se avergonzara de su actitud, sentándose en el momento en que el profesor se recuperaba y se volvía a sentar. –amm… ¿en qué página vas? –le dijo Ichigo cuando logró recordar su motivo de molestarla.

Rukia ahora quedó en shock… definitivamente él era un idiota, en respuesta le arrojó su texto de estudio a la cara, para mal se ganó un sermón sobre cómo era que una chica de tan prestigioso instituto debía comportarse y de lo malo e imprudente que era arrojar un libro de historia a la cara de un compañero.

*** Tururururu ***

Viernes por la tarde luego de la escuela, Rukia había terminado de preparar su mochila y se dirigía al auto, aguardando a su hermano. Tendría una pijamada con Tatsuki y Orihime en la casa de la última, cuyos padres habían dejado huérfana a cargo de la casa y fortuna, con un tutor hasta ese año.

Luego de que Byakuya se asegurara de que no había nada extraño y les hiciera jurar a las tres que no consumirían alcohol ni sustancias ilícitas, se marchó a casa. Las chicas lo primero que hicieron cuando estuvieron solas fue ir a comprar víveres para la noche. Tatsuki se había traído una película de terror y Orihime había previsto realizar un par de juegos durante la noche.

Luego de unas cuantas horas ya estaban medio adormecidas, la película había terminado hace más de media hora y el miedo de Orihime se había pasado hace unos minutos, sólo por pequeñas distracciones. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y sin embargo Rukia no quería dormirse aún, aunque se sentía cansada y adormilada. Habían jugado juegos de mesa, habían comido a montones, habían reído de cosas absurdas que ahora no recordaban del todo, pero que tenían que ver más que todo con la escuela y las estupideces de Keigo. Solo les faltaba una cosa para antes de dormir definitivamente.

Charla de chicas.

Orihime acababa de contarles que durante la última semana se había topado dos veces con un chico de negros cabellos y fríos ojos verdes.

-Y lo peor fue cuando nos topamos después de que había comprado una malteada… me distraje y al darme vuelta choqué con él y se la derramé encima. –Rukia y Tatsuki reían a carcajadas de la chica que ahora se sonrojaba. –¡P-pero no dijo nada!... se limpió y me miró indiferente por más que me disculpé –el par de pelinegras le sonrió amablemente, Orihime hizo un mohín.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿has vuelto a pelearte con ese pelirrojo, Tatsuki? –le preguntó Rukia a la chica. Esta enmudeció y la miró extrañamente para luego desviar la vista.

-¡Juguemos verdad o reto! –dijo Orihime viendo que Tatsuki no quería responder la pregunta. –Partimos a… Tatsuki-chan –dijo sonriendo.

-Reto –contestó en automático. Rukia le sonrió macabramente mientras le hablaba al oído a Orihime y esta le respondía con otros murmullos. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para volver con algo tras su espalda.

-Te retamos a… -Orihime hablaba, pero Rukia no podía contener la risa. –comer la mezcla que trae Kuchiki-san –la pelinegra de mayor estatura la miró asustada y cuando vio el conjunto de papas fritas, helado, bebida, salsa tártara, salsa de chocolate, nachos y guacamole revuelto en un contenedor pequeño se estremeció.

-Eso…

-Idea de Inoue y mía–dijo Rukia orgullosa, Tatsuki pensaba seriamente en vomitar, pero decidió probar una cucharada para no ser derrotada… al instante corrió al baño a realizar su primer pensamiento. El par de chicas que quedaron en la sala se reían de lo lindo y Tatsuki planeaba su venganza.

-Esta me la pagan… -se limpió con el dorso de la mano las gotas de agua que rodeaban su boca luego de beber mucha de esta para pasar el sabor.

-La venganza no es buena, Arisawa-san –dijo Rukia con tono bondadoso, meloso y cantarín mientras la aludida le sonreía y daba un fuerte abrazo por el cuello con un único brazo.

-Pero es dulce… y créeme que después de eso necesito algo que sepa bien –la miró de la manera más macabra que Rukia alguna vez viera en ella. –Bien, Rukia, ¿verdad o…?

-¡Verdad! –gritó al instante, haciendo que Tatsuki maldijera por no poder jugárselas. Orihime en cambio recordó algo importante y jaló a Tatsuki para hablarle al oído. Rukia curiosa vio como la sonrisa de la chica pelinegra se ensanchaba más y más.

-Rukia… ¿qué había en tu cuaderno que no querías que Ichigo viera? –dijo modificando un poco la pregunta, gracias a la información de la pelinaranja.

-P-pues… había… decía… -las otras dos interlocutoras se acercaron curiosas y la miraron con expectación mientras Rukia balbuceaba y se sonrojaba. -¡Pido reto!

-Ahh, no, dijiste verdad, así que verdad… pero si quieres te cambio la pregunta, sólo por esta vez –le dijo Tatsuki sonriendo ampliamente. Rukia sin saber dónde se metía asintió enérgicamente, en su mente por el momento no había otra pregunta más vergonzosa que esa.

-Kuchiki-san… -comenzó Orihime mientras que veía que Tatsuki le asentía – a ti… ¿te gusta Kurosaki-kun?

Maldición.

Rukia casi se muere, ahora prefería la pregunta anterior… pero no, mejor no, esta pregunta era algo más salvable… aunque… demonios, de ambas formas salía perdiendo. El sonrojo de su rostro se controló en el momento en que pensaba seriamente cuál era mejor responder y se mordía la uña, nerviosa.

-Pues…

-Tienes que decir la verdad Rukia –le dijo Tatsuki.

-… -Rukia suspiró y miró a ambas chicas –pero recuerden que no pueden volver a preguntarme por alguna de las dos luego… -las chicas asintieron –y que lo que aquí se dice… aquí se queda –asintieron enérgicamente de nuevo, con Tatsuki algo molesta –y que sólo voy a responder porque…

-¡Hay ya Rukia, responde de una vez! –Orihime vio sonriente como Tatsuki se agarraba la cabeza producto del exceso de ansiedad.

-… sí –lo dijo en un murmullo seguro, muy bajo, pero con la seguridad que le daba el haberlo admitido hace ya casi una semana.

-¡Kyaaaa! –gritó Orihime, si bien quería mucho a Ichigo y durante un tiempo creyó estar enamorada de él, se había dado cuenta que era por la falta de familia y le encariñaba el trato tan protector del chico para con sus amigos.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Tatsuki levantándose y apuntando a una muy sonrojada Rukia que desviaba su vista mientras trataba de pensar en cómo hacer para cambiar de tema. -¿Te vas a declarar? –Rukia solo pensaba "¿Por qué a mí?"

-¡No, Tatsuki-chan!, el que se debe declarar es Kurosaki-kun –comenzó a decir Orihime mientras pensaba en un Ichigo vestido de príncipe en un traje azul y montado en un corcel blanco que se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa de Rukia.

-Por dios Orihime, eso es retrógrado y de machistas… si a una le gusta alguien pues que lo diga y ya.

-Ah, sí, ¿entonces ya te le declaraste al cabeza de piña? –preguntó Rukia.

-¡No me gustan los cabezas de piña tatuados! –gritó muy sonrojada la Karateka.

-Ajá… y a mí no me gustan los cabezas de naranja ni a Orihime los emos que no le ponen atención –dijo en tono sarcástico la chica mientras Orihime se cohibía y sonrojaba igualmente.

Así se pasaron cerca de una hora y media, terminando por dormir cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

*** Tururururu ***

El sábado pasó sin más con Rukia en casa, haciendo labores domésticas junto con sus quehaceres escolares. Su hermano se mantenía callado haciendo lo suyo, sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ella, comían juntos las comidas, tenían un poco de charla y luego cada cual a su espacio.

El domingo Rukia fue llamada por sus amigas para pasar el día juntas comprando y yendo a un parque de diversiones, consiguiendo el permiso se juntó con ellas a la hora indicada.

-¡Hola Kuchiki-san!, ¿no hubo problemas?

-Oh, no, descuida, todo bien. –Rukia era la última en llegar puesto que el otro par de chicas se habían juntado antes.

-¡Excelente!... por cierto, ¿te traes dinero verdad?, que sepas que no le pagaré a nadie… quizá un poco a Orihime –dijo Tatsuki algo dubitativa con lo último.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! –reclamó la pelinaranja- yo también traje dinero, lo suficiente… no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-Cierto, cierto –le revolvió los cabellos mientras le sonreía.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Rukia. Tatsuki le guiñó un ojo a Orihime sin que la otra pelinegra lo notara y sonrió volteando el rostro hacia Rukia.

-Por ahí… hay una tienda que en verdad quiero ver.

Se pasaron lo que restaba de mañana y un poco de la tarde comprando y visitando muchas tiendas de ropa, hicieron que Rukia se probarse muchos conjuntos de ropa y la obligaron a comprarse los que mejor le quedaban con accesorios a juego. No tenían nada en contra de la vestimenta casual y relajada de la chica, pero no serviría a los fines que Tatsuki y Orihime habían planificado durante parte del sábado y afinado ese mismo día.

Almorzaron las tres juntas y antes de dirigirse al parque Orihime fue por un jugo natural, todo iba de maravillas para Rukia, estaba disfrutando mucho de ese día. Tatsuki le hizo un gesto extraño a Orihime con la cabeza y la chica simuló tropezar muy obviamente mientras le derramaba encima lo que restaba de su brebaje a Rukia, ensuciándole el conjunto que traía puesto.

-¡L-lo siento Kuchiki-san! –gritó muy nerviosa. Rukia la había visto fingir tropezar. Tatsuki se golpeó inconscientemente la frente, se lamentó de haber dejado que la pelinaranja se encargara de esa parte.

-_"¿De qué va esto?"_ –tenía el rostro en una mueca de incredulidad, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. –Descuida Inoue, se sale… además puedo cambiarme gracias a lo que compramos recién. –Juntas se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa para pedir que les permitieran utilizar el probador para cambiar a Rukia.

Ya solas Tatsuki y Orihime, se retiraron de la tienda y esperaron fuera a la chica mientras conversaban.

-… entonces no te olvides de llamarme cuando lo veas –le dijo Tatsuki a la chica de gran delantera.

-¿Estás segura de que…?

-Claro, tengo mis métodos –dijo Tatsuki interrumpiendo a Orihime y sonriendo. La puerta tras la primera se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiéndolas ambas cuando Rukia apareció por ella. –No nos asustes así… -tenía casi el corazón en la mano, temía ser descubierta.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Rukia viendo la cara de sorpresa en sus amigas -¿qué les pasa a las dos? –ya intuía que Orihime la había ensuciado con la intención de que se pusiera uno de los conjuntos recién adquiridos, pero no comprendía el motivo.

-Jeje, nada, nada… ¿estás lista Kuchiki-san? –Rukia asintió y siguieron hacia el parque.

Luego de ingresar se pasearon por algunos juegos cuando de pronto, luego de ver la hora, Orihime se excusó y fue al baño. Tatsuki y Rukia la aguardaban en el puesto de helados, una de ellas con aparente nerviosismo. De pronto el celular de Tatsuki comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló? –miró a Rukia de costado unos segundos –Sí, todo bien… ajá… claro, ¿está listo? –volteó dándole la espalda a Rukia, que sencillamente tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa. –De acuerdo, voy. –Cerró el celular acabando la llamada y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Rukia salió de su estado de modorra y dirigió su atención a Tatsuki.

-Pues me salió algo urgente, me tengo que ir. -Rukia se levantó dispuesta a seguirla. -No, quédate. Alguien tiene que esperar a Inoue y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente un domingo?

-Después te cuento… si no te enteras antes. –Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida –Nos vemos mañana en clases.

-De acuerdo… que te vaya bien… -bufó aburrida y volvió a sentarse poniendo su cabeza apoyada en la palma nuevamente. -¿Por qué se tardará tanto? –habían pasado ya cerca de veinte minutos desde que Orihime ingresara al baño y Rukia seguía aguardando, sola desde hace cinco.

-¿Rukia? –la mencionada levantó la vista con asombro. Frente a ella se encontraba Ichigo con cara de perdido y desconcertado.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… yo… digamos que Tatsuki me obligó a venir, dijo que estaría aquí, ¿la has visto? –clic… las cosas comenzaron a ajustarse en el cerebro de Rukia y rápidamente encajaron.

-Pues… -miró ceñuda hacia el baño, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar producto de un mensaje. Lo leyó mentalmente y no estaba segura de si asesinar a las emisoras o agradecerles, suponía que un poco de ambas. Decía simplemente "Ya hicimos nuestra parte, has la tuya. Orihime pide disculpas por no despedirse" –Acaba de irse, dijo que tenía "algo importante" que hacer…

- Tch… no se invita a la gente y se le planta luego… -maldijo por lo bajo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y fruncía mucho el ceño –

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Ya pagué la entrada, supongo que habrá que aprovechar, ¿no? –Rukia se levantó al tiempo que le asentía. -¿estás sola?

-Había venido con las chicas, pero me dejaron hace poco… así que sí.

-Entonces no te molesta ir juntos, ¿verdad?

-Fresita-kun, ¿es una invitación a una cita? –preguntó en un tono meloso

-Ah, enana deja de molestar, si no quieres acompañarme pues ya.

- … pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

-Sí, sí… lo que digas. –en realidad Ichigo no le prestó atención y se adelantó.

En el parque, cada momento fue gratamente atesorado por la chica, era inexplicable la sensación de confort que le otorgaba el de naranjas cabellos. El simple roce de sus manos la hacía tensarse y cuando inesperadamente la cogía de una para jalarla a algún juego se sentía a un paso de desmayarse por todas las sensaciones que le otorgaba. No habían dejado de discutir claro, pero él había captado ya que estaba algo diferente.

Al atardecer comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida uno junto al otro. Rukia había ganado luego de muchos intentos y por sus propios esfuerzos un peluche de conejo blanco de tamaño mediano, y lo cargaba con ambas manos contra su pecho mientras miraba delante. Ichigo cargaba una bolsa con algunos aperitivos que había comprado y olvidado comer de tantas cosas que habían hecho.

-No te hubiera costado nada dejarme ganarte ese conejo, lo habría hecho a la primera.

-Una Kuchiki jamás se da por vencido… -dijo Rukia cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba altaneramente.

-Deja de ser tan estirada enana, por más que lo intentes sigues en tu medio metro. –se burló, a cambio recibió un codazo no tan fuerte en sus costillas.

-Hacerte el que sabe más no te hace más inteligente, Kurosaki-kun. –siguieron luego caminando en silencio hasta llegar más allá de la salida y disponerse a tomar caminos diferentes.

-Bueno Rukia, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí… -dijo la chica preparándose para marchar.

-Espera, toma un taxi o algo, tu hermano no perdonaría que la princesita se fuera caminando a estas horas… -recibió otro golpe -¡¿Y eso por qué?

-No hables tan despectivamente de mi nii-sama

-Nii-sama, nii-sama… ni que fuera la gran cosa. –evadiendo un golpe por instinto aprovechó de detener un colectivo para la chica. –Bueno, sube… -le abrió la portezuela de atrás, el vehículo iba sin pasajeros, pero a Ichigo nunca le había gustado el que una chica se sentara junto al conductor. Rukia metió a su peluche y le dijo al chofer del vehículo que aguardara un rato. -¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… que me debes algo –sin previo aviso agarró a Ichigo del cuello de su polera y lo agachó a su altura para luego brindarle un torpe beso en los labios. –adios… -dijo a media voz mientras rápidamente se metía al vehículo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al de naranjas cabellos. En el interior del vehículo la chica estaba más roja que un tomate y el conductor simplemente sonreía al verla tan avergonzada.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡Ahhhhhh…! –Rukia estaba en casa, había ingresado sumamente roja con el peluche a cuestas, su hermano le preguntó si todo estaba bien y ella simplemente asintió, ahora estaba en su habitación mientras Byakuya había salido por asuntos urgentes de la empresa en que era socio. -¡Con qué cara lo voy a ver ahora! –estaba muy pronta a tirarse al suelo y ponerse a rodar desesperada… pero lástima que ese no era su estilo, sino habría sido algo digno de ver. Se mordió la uña de su pulgar levemente mientras se dejaba caer sentada en la cama para pensar. –Dios… que idiota… -se dejó caer recostada y hundió su nuevamente sonrojado rostro en la almohada al recordar todo el momento.

La cara de anonadado de Ichigo del principio, de nervioso cuando lo cogió y luego… la cara de nada… de shock… sus labios… ¡Dios!, ¿Qué tal si la había cagado?, digo… no todos los días tus amigos que agarran del cuello de la ropa, te jalan y luego te besan en los labios sin razón aparente. No, tenía que solucionarlo… ¡¿pero cómo?, no quería perder la amistad de Ichigo… pero no tenía la cara de mentirle y decirle que había sido una broma, castigo, recompensa o lo que fuera…

Estaba con la pijama puesta, así que luego de revolverse una y otra vez sobre la cama, quedó mirando el techo tratando de pensar… y se acabó durmiendo sin darse cuenta.

*** Tururururu ***

El sol se metía entre las cortinas, dando de lleno sobre el rostro de la chica de negros cabellos que dormía sobre su cama sin tocar, con una manta térmica de color rojo sobre ella, la chica se encontraba en posición fetal y comenzó a achicarse más mientras fruncía el ceño. Finalmente se estiró abriendo los ojos y poniendo los brazos por sobre la cabeza.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, mier…! –saltó de la cama al ver la hora y se enredó en la manta, agradeció mentalmente a Byakuya, era el único que pudo haberla tapado cuando cayó dormida. Escuchó como golpeaban a su puerta y Byakuya hablaba desde fuera.

-Si no te levantas llegarás tardes.

-¡S-sí nii-sama! –nunca en su vida había sido tan rápida, en cosa de diez minutos estaba vestida, con la mochila preparada y el cabello aún húmedo, terminando de tragar a gran velocidad su desayuno. Su hermano se había ido hacia un pequeño rato y ella corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, llegando bastante desarreglada a la institución, con el cabello seco y sin aliento.

-L-lo hice… -entrecortadamente suspiró en alivio, agradecía mentalmente el no haber salido con hipo de tan maratónica mañana, ya que normalmente si comía rápido el hipo era inevitable. Ingresó a paso firme y justo tocaron el timbre de inicio de clases, con las manos trató de arreglarse la vestimenta y el cabello mientras se acercaba al aula para ingresar, cuando de pronto recordó de golpe lo que había acontecido el día anterior. Un nudo grueso se formó en su estómago. Hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo para faltar ese día a clases… tragó duro e ingresó.

-¡Hey, Rukia! –levantó la mirada en dirección a la llamada y se topó con una sonriente Tatsuki –creí que tendrías otro atraso.

-Llegué justo… -dijo soltando un suspiro al notar que Ichigo no estaba en el aula… al principio se alivió, pero luego comenzó a pensar que en realidad había sido algo malo el que no estuviera.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer? –preguntó Orihime, Rukia frunció el ceño e iba a contestarle cuando el profesor se los impidió.

Con el timbre de los diez minutos, Rukia esperaba que Ichigo ingresara, pero no llegó.

-Entonces se saltó las clases… -murmuró apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano, desviando un poco su atención.

Se esforzó sobremanera en tomar los apuntes de clases y en no distraerse, en los recreos se subía a algún árbol y reposaba mientras trataba de no pensar. Había pospuesto la charla con sus amigas, pero mientras terminaban el aseo del aula al acabar las clases les dijo todo a grandes rasgos, casi siendo oída por quienes quedaban en la escuela con el grito de emoción de Orihime.

-¡No hables tan fuerte! –le gritó Rukia tapándole la boca, pero luego soltándola se le bajaron los ánimos -Bueno… y no vino esta mañana… quizás… quizás no sepa cómo reaccionar.

-Que va… seguro se quedó dormido y lo suspendieron por hoy

-Ah, verdad que ya tenía nueve atrasos… -dijo Rukia recordando eso y sintiéndose algo menos culpable.

-En todo caso, ¿aún no te le confiesas verdad? –preguntó Tatsuki. Rukia bufó mientras se cogía la cabeza con una actitud de molestia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?, es… ¡vergonzoso!, además no puedo perder contra esa cabeza de naranja. –guardaron los materiales en el estante, lo cerraron con llave y salieron de la sala. –Tengo mi orgullo.

-Y vaya que lo tienes grande… ojala no te tropieces con eso… es mucho peso –dijo burlona Tatsuki, ya estaban llegando a las puertas de salida del instituto.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –Orihime habló, haciendo que el par de chicas miraran en la misma dirección que ella.

-Ah, Inoue, hola. –Le sonrió sin notar aún a Rukia ni a Tatsuki, Rukia en cambio se sonrojó y pseudo escondió detrás de Tatsuki.

-¿Y a nosotras qué?

-Tatsuki… oye, ¿me prestarías tus cuadernos? –preguntó acercándosele y notando a Rukia, se sonrojó y las chicas lo notaron sin problema alguno.

-No, lo lamento, no copié todo y ahora iba a casa de Orihime a que me prestara sus apuntes y estudiar de paso. –Ichigo frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. –Nos vemos Rukia –dijo despidiéndose y aprovechó antes de jalar a Orihime.

-¡A-adiós Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! –Orihime se despidió mientras era llevada a gran velocidad lejos del lugar.

-Amm… hola Rukia… -Ichigo no la miraba y Rukia se sentía nerviosa –yo… sobre… sobre lo de ayer… yo… -Rukia no podía más, en un rápido movimiento retiró los cuadernos de su mochila y se los pasó.

-Están todos los apuntes… devuélvemelos mañana –sin más huyó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar en dirección a su casa dejando a un Ichigo nuevamente plantado.

*** Tururururu ***

Ya daban cerca de las nueve de la noche y Rukia se encontraba sola en su hogar, su hermano aún no volvía del trabajo. Tocaron el timbre y ella salió presurosa a abrir, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Frente a la puerta estaba Ichigo con el ceño muy fruncido y los cuadernos en su mano.

-Hola… ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó sin más haciéndose espacio y colándose.

-¡No te di permiso! –él la ignoró.

-Pues… gracias por los cuadernos –se los entregó y luego se sentó en un sofá.

-Si eso es todo, pues la puerta es ancha… -lo miró a los ojos con molestia, pero viendo la determinación en los ojos de él y el cómo leía sus expresiones, se sintió indefensa y pronto supo que quería hablar del día anterior. –Yo… en verdad lo lamento, actué sin pensar... ¿podrías hacer como que nada pasó? –preguntó inocentemente viendo la cara desfigurada de él.

-¿actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¡Por dios Rukia, si me besaste!

-¡Por eso te digo que lo olvides!

-¡Eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana!

-¡Inténtalo! –gritó a punto de llorar, no quería perder a su amigo. Ichigo viendo lo que pasaba suspiró calmándose, no quería ir por ahí.

-Bien… pero primero… ¿recuerdas qué cuadernos me pasaste? –la chica lo miró curiosa, sacada completamente de contexto.

-¿Disculpa? –Ichigo se levantó exasperado y tomó uno de ellos que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Cuadernos!, ¡Cuadernos!, ¡CUA-DER-NOS! –movía bruscamente el cuaderno frente a la cara de Rukia y finalmente golpeó sin fuerza su coronilla

-¡Ya sé que es un cuaderno! –le dio un golpe al estómago -¡Y no me grites, Idiota! –de pronto sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Volteó la vista al conjunto de tres cuadernos y justamente encima estaba el cuaderno de química… ese cuaderno que se había rehusado a mostrarle durante la semana anterior. –Ah… ese cuaderno… -el ambiente se congeló al instante e Ichigo devolvió el cuarto cuaderno sobre el de química.

-Quien lo diría enana… -en el cuaderno… había un conjunto de pensamientos medio cursis, medio filosóficos que derivaban finalmente en una de las frases que decía "¿Qué tan difícil es decirte que me gustas, invitarte a salir o darte por fin un beso?, estúpida fresa de color zanahoria… No sabes lo difícil que es… Ichigo idiota…"

-Cállate… -Ichigo le sonrió y ella no lo notó, tenía la vista baja y estaba muy avergonzada.

-Oye… -le habló suave y Rukia lo miró lentamente. Él le sonreía como muy pocas veces le había sonreído a alguien que ella hubiera visto… -¿quién diría que una enana gruñona me habría ganado?

-¡¿A quién le dices enana? –le enfrentó frunciendo el ceño mientras él le sostenía el rostro y le sonreía pícaramente.

-A ti, medio metro

-¿Ganarte en qué? –recayó en lo anterior luego de darle un puntapié en las canillas por lo anterior.

-¡Deja de ser tan agresiva con el chico que te gusta!

-Ah, ¿entonces Kurosaki-kun prefiere que le haga un relajante masaje y le dé de los chocolates que guarda nii-sama en su habitación? –preguntó en tono meloso, el chico le sonrió altivamente.

-Puede ser… -Rukia lo tomó del cuello de su camisa que ahora traía y lo comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta. -¡Hey, hey, hey!, ¿así tratas al chico que te gusta?

-¡Si! –le gritó mientras lo lanzaba por la puerta hacia fuera.

-Bueno… si después de todo ya está…

-¿Qué?

-Me venciste… te declaraste primero… ahhh, quién lo diría.

-¿Que tú qué? –preguntó anonadada sosteniendo la puerta. Ichigo se acercó y cogió delicadamente por el rostro a una sorprendida y paralizada Rukia.

-A mí también me gustas, Rukia –la besó delicadamente en los labios y Rukia sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar mientras le correspondía. Se separaron y ella quedó un instante más con los ojos cerrados, Ichigo pudo apreciar el hermoso rubor que se extendía delicadamente por sus mejillas y no se contuvo de acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Cuándo fue… que me dormí? –preguntó Rukia abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, temiendo que todo realmente hubiera sido un sueño.

-Serás… -en respuesta recibió un golpe en la coronilla antes de soltar algún insulto u ofensa hacia la chica causante de aquello.

-Ni lo digas…

-Entonces… acepto salir contigo enana

-¿Qué?, Yo no te lo he pedido.

-Oh, claro que sí, te declaraste y hasta me besaste… -Ninguno de los dos había captado que estaban siendo observados por un tercero desde hace bastante rato.

-Rukia Kuchiki… -el sonido de una voz serena, sin toque de emoción alguno alertó a ambos, los congeló y les hizo temer por sus vidas en el medio segundo que tardaron en captar al dueño de aquella voz.

-Nii-sama… -Rukia estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarse –desde cuándo…

-B-bueno Rukia, g-gracias por los c-cuadernos, adiós –Ichigo mecánicamente trató de huir, Byakuya en cambio lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus brazos en el hombro del joven en cuánto lo pasó por el lado.

-Kurosaki… -Ichigo volteó lentamente la cabeza mientras sudaba copiosamente, pronto a echar a correr de miedo. -¿De qué estaban hablando? –su pregunta parecía muerta… al igual que las respuestas posibles a ella.

-V-verás…

-¿Si? –le dijo para que continuara, Rukia no podía reaccionar e Ichigo tartamudeaba.

-Yo…

-… -Byakuya presionó el hombro con un poco más de fuerza.

-A-acepté sa... -inesperadamente Rukia lo golpeó antes de que siguiera hablando y lo separó del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Rukia?

-Nii-sama, yo te explico… toda la culpa la tiene Ichigo. –dijo apuntándolo inesperadamente

-¡¿Qué? –Ichigo se levantó del suelo bruscamente, viendo como Byakuya lo miraba ahora con furia. -¡Eso no fue así! –negó frenéticamente, mientras Byakuya pasaba la vista de uno a otro. Si bien Rukia se sentía muy mal por mentirle a su hermano, lo prefería millones de veces a que le quitara los permisos y quizá enclaustrara por declarársele a Ichigo.

-Nii-sama, me dijiste que una chica nunca se debe declarar a un chico, ¿cómo entonces yo, una chica tan obediente, lo habría hecho?, además… Kurosaki-kun me acaba de besar –bajó la vista y actuó avergonzadamente mientras cerraba los ojos –me pidió que fuera su novia -dejó a Ichigo incapacitado de responder a aquello. Antes de abrir los ojos ya escuchó un grito de Ichigo mientras huía desesperadamente de muchos perros que Byakuya había entrenado para estas circunstancias. –Mierda… me pasé… -Byakuya por otra parte estaba a punto de jugar tiro al blanco con Ichigo. -¡Nii-sama!, ¡espera!

***************** Fin ******************

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar el capítulo pasado: **xhyllemitta, Clan Yuki, Sakura-Jeka, elenita-chan, Nany Kuchiki, Ale-chan227, Candy-chan** (holas, en realidad quiero que sepas algo; te comprendo perfectamente con eso de que te absorbe, lo que lees lo guardas como experiencia y hay muchas de las historias que una encantada amaría como realidad (y suelen dejarme abstraída al menos a mí). Sobre lo del mail, cero problemas en que me contactes, de hecho para eso lo puse en el perfil. No tienes que dejar lo que te gusta así como así, te vas a sentir frustrada de la noche a la mañana… date tiempos y contrólate un poco para tratar de no enviciarte, porque eso es lo que provoca que estés medio aquí medio allá… pero yo opino que dejarlo así, abruptamente, no es una verdadera solución… además no podría volver a leerte [a menos que me mandes un mail xD]), **kusajishi-chiru, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, MaryCheliz, chik-yinyang, Claw-13, giby-chan** y a **Albii-chan.**

No he visto el manga, ni los otros que sigo… todo por no tener internet u.u… estoy subiendo esto desde el celu, perdonarán el hecho de que no está con las liniecitas de siempre… jeje, el celular no es tan genial como para editarlo desde aquí, pero al menos me permite subirlo sin problemas… Se cuidan mucho! Yo mañana martes salgo de viaje por 10 días a la aventura… es decir, sin saber destino, sin saber clima y sin saber más que voy con toda mi familia xD deséenme suerte…trataré de escribir en algún cuadernito durante esos días, porque últimamente se me ha ido la inspiración.

¡Ah!, algo importante para mí… mañana 10 de enero… ¡se cumple un año desde que comencé a publicar para fanfiction!, jeeeee xD bueno, el 5 comencé a escribir y publiqué el 10… que días aquellos… ufff y que rápido pasa el tiempo. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review he conocido personas importantes a quienes estimo y aprecio mucho xD saludos a todos! En especial a nany-chan, saku-chan, zucely-chan, mary-tan (perdona Maricela, no he tenido internet T-T… espero hayas recibido mi mensaje de año nuevo o en defecto leas esto, saludos a Esther y un gran abrazo para tí!) y con quienes he hablado pero no tanto xD. Todos y cada uno de ustedes han marcado un importante paso en mi vida, así que… ¡muchas gracias!


	3. Forma 3

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Gracias especiales a Nany Kuchiki por decirme la cruda realidad xD, me encanta saber que te doy la confianza suficiente para criticarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 3:<strong> ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?

-Ichigo

-¿Qué? –un chico de cabello anaranjado estaba sentado tomando desayuno junto a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y barba incipiente.

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad –dijo sereno y con mucha madurez mientras sorbía un poco de su café. Isshin, como padre responsable que era, trataba de darle consejos a su hijo mayor aplicando seriedad que muy pocas veces poseía. – Quiero que cuando las niñas vuelvan, vean a su hermano sonriente y feliz de haber hecho lo que podía hacer…

-¡Déjame en paz!, a demás… ¿de qué hablas? –trató de hacerse el desentendido mientras se preparaba para levantarse e ir a su penúltimo día de escuela, ya sólo quedaba la graduación y la universidad. Isshin se sonrió de medio lado.

-Mándale saludos a Rukia-chan... y aguanta hasta salir de clases–dijo acabando su té con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras veía como se atragantaba su primogénito.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! –gritó exasperado Ichigo luego de haberse librado de una estúpida muerte. –Maldito viejo, se cree que sabe todo… -comenzó a farfullar disgustado al tiempo que salía de su casa y daba un portazo.

-¡No olvides darme nietos! –gritó Isshin desde dentro retomando su actitud infantil e inmadura.

Ichigo se encaminó a su escuela con más tiempo que de costumbre, sus hermanas se habían ido de paseo escolar por dos días, volverían al subsiguiente. Lo último que le habían reclamado era por el rostro y su humor insoportable que había andado trayendo desde hace unos días. Todo porque ya se acababa el periodo de seguir viendo a sus amigos, que se iban fuera de la ciudad y a universidades que quedaban demasiado lejos.

Aunque, específicamente hablando, poco le importaba que Ishida se fuera a Tokio, que Chad fuera a Okinawa a un conservatorio… que el resto de sus amigos se fuera a meter donde fuera. Sí los extrañaría, incluso al molesto de Keigo, pero sabía que los volvería a ver algún día y que su etapa con ellos había pasado temporalmente, ya se volverían a encontrar cuando terminaran sus estudios y pudieran juntarse a socializar y hablar de la vida. Ahora lo que más le molestaba era pensar que podía haberse pasado su tiempo junto a la persona que con sólo una ojeada podía definir bastante bien su estado de ánimo, que sin palabras lograba calmar su corazón, que con sólo una mirada le devolvía la fe y confianza en sí mismo.

-Quisiera retroceder el tiempo –bueno, siendo realistas, muchas personas queremos tener la habilidad de retroceder el tiempo o poder advertirnos a nosotros mismos de algo que ocurrirá, Ichigo tampoco era la excepción. Quería retrocederlo, ¿cuánto?, no estaba seguro, talvez lo mejor hubiera sido retrocederlo hasta el momento en que la conoció, para decirle cuanto implicaría para él más adelante… –Me tomaría por loco –comentó en voz alta dubitativo llegando a la esquina muy distraído.

-¡Ichigo! –Una chica de cabellos negros corría a su encuentro con mochila en hombro, todas las mañanas se juntaban en esa esquina para llegar juntos al instituto, después de todo normalmente ambos se topaban por la misma hora en el lugar antes de que se les hiciera costumbre. Si uno se atrasaba el otro lo esperaba para luego regañarle e iniciar una contienda verbal que no acababa hasta que algún otro amigo los detuviera en el recinto educacional. –Oye, viniste antes… -comenzó a hablar mientras sus ojos violetas se posaban en el rostro ceñudo del joven. -¿me estás escuchando? –Ichigo se sujetó el mentón en actitud reflexiva, olvidando lo que había gatillado sus pensamientos, para seguir pensando en un momento idóneo donde retroceder el tiempo y recomenzar con los conocimientos que ahora tenía, ya no sólo con motivos amorosos. -¡Estúpida cabeza de zanahoria, préstame atención! –Rukia le dio un puñetazo al estómago haciendo reaccionar abruptamente al peli-naranja.

-¡Que te pasa enana del demonio!, ¡deja de golpearme así! –Ichigo se aferraba el abdomen mientras miraba muy ceñudamente a la chica de baja estatura que tenía frente a él.

-Entonces préstame atención cuando te hablo

-¡Hay cosas más interesantes que una pitufa engreída que habla! –dijo gruñendo a viva voz.

-¡Estúpido amargado!

-Gruñona.

-Más lo eres tú –dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta y dándole la espalda para iniciar su recorrido al instituto. –Deja de andar buscando una neurona en tu cabeza, que de seguro no tienes, y camina ya… no quiero llegar tarde estos últimos días. –un nudo fuerte llegó al estómago de Ichigo, pasó de largo rápidamente los insultos cuando escuchó "últimos días" y digirió lentamente la palabra, volviendo a entrar a aires distraídos mientras seguía a Rukia.

-Oye Rukia… -comenzó a hablar cuando ya estaban próximos a llegar al instituto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A dónde irás? –Rukia entendiendo otras cosas que acarreaban a esa duda suspiró triste y redirigió su vista al frente.

-La verdad, no lo sé… quisiera quedarme más tiempo aquí… pero todos se van a estudiar lejos… incluso Orihime –comentó pensativa – a demás nii-sama quiere que nos vayamos a otra ciudad.

-Byakuya, Byakuya… todo siempre Byakuya –comentó molesto desviando la vista a un lado, casi en un murmullo, que pasó desapercibido para la chica.

Rukia se sentó en su pupitre con aire distraído, le molestaba que fuera el penúltimo día junto a sus amigos, pero más le molestaba el no poder hablar como quería ni expresarse como deseaba con Ichigo, habían tantas cosas que quería decirle antes de irse… quería que él le pidiera que se quedara, pero su orgullo era muy grande como para planteárselo directamente, así que el mayor problema radicaba en que él era un idiota… del cual estaba inevitablemente enamorada.

-Se pasará… -murmuró. Había oído que cuando una se enamora es producto de una hormona que se mantiene durante un tiempo en el organismo… trataba de convencerse de que era pasajero… lamentablemente ya le había durado más de un año desde aquella sensación y aún no lograba hacerla desaparecer. –Idiota tarado descerebrado. –comenzó a enojarse sin motivo aparente y frunció el ceño molesta.

-Espero que ese enojo no sea mi culpa… -comentó Tatsuki mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella. -¿Y?, ¿a dónde te vas a ir?... ¿o te quedarás estudiando acá?

-Mm… la verdad no sé, la universidad de aquí tiene prestigio, pero nii-sama tiene que volver a Tokio…

-¿Entonces irás a Tokio Kuchiki-san? –preguntó Orihime al escuchar al vuelo lo que la pequeña chica decía. –¡Sería muy bueno!, ¡podríamos vernos más seguido! y a Ishida-kun también.

-Si… -dijo Rukia sin ánimo alguno. Tatsuki se abstrajo de lo que Orihime seguía diciendo en un elevado tono de voz mientras miraba a Rukia.

-Bueno Rukia, el que hace nada, nada debe esperar. –dijo para la de violetas ojos. Tatsuki se levantó y se llevó a Orihime con ella, que seguía hablando de las formas en que pensaba pasar sus fines de semana y tiempos libres.

Rukia masticó sus palabras lo que restaba de clases, sabía perfectamente qué quería decir y con motivo a qué lo decía. Aún tenía tiempo si lo pensaba detenidamente, la graduación sería en una semana por motivos de reparaciones del gimnasio y su hermano no partiría hasta que ella estuviera segura de su decisión.

-Pero… -Rukia caminaba sola de vuelta a su casa, Ichigo ya había tomado la bifurcación hacia la suya hacia unos momentos, el ambiente entre ellos había sido por decirlo menos congelante… no se hablaron, cada cual estaba en su cabeza. – no hay manera en que me rebaje –comenzó a decir molesta –no le daré la satisfacción de reírse de mí en mi cara –orgullosamente levantó el rostro, aún siendo consciente de que aquella vía no le propiciaba alegría alguna.

Con su orgullo a cuestas llegó a su cuarto y se arrojó sobre la cama sin retirarse la ropa ni los zapatos, su rostro miraba simplemente al techo y sus brazos estaban extendidos en amplitud total hacia los lados, formando un cuadro de pereza. Se quedó tanto rato mirando al techo sin moverse que no se dio cuenta de cuando se durmió.

*** Tururururu ***

-Ya llegué –alcanzó a decir mientras ingresaba a su casa.

-¡Ichigo! –le saltó su padre mientras le enganchaba un brazo al cuello y sonreía como tonto sin dejarle escapatoria. –Ya sabía yo que… –detuvo su actuar, miró tras él y luego miró la cara de enojado que tenía su hijo mientras trataba de zafarse. –¿Qué significa esto?, ¿y Rukia-chan?, ¿no la invitaste a cenar?

-¿Por qué invitaría a Rukia? –medio gritó el de naranjas cabellos mientras lograba zafarse con un claro indicio de rubor en sus mejillas. –Primero invitaría a Chad, Ishida o a Tatsuki… -en respuesta recibió un golpe en su mandíbula.

-Te dije que no regresaras sin aprovechar tu oportunidad… ya sólo queda un día… -No parecía ser parte de sus típicas peleas, así que Ichigo simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una gran interrogación en el rostro. –Lo lamento Ichigo… adiós. –de pronto Isshin cogió a su hijo mientras le realizaba una llave de lucha y terminó arrojándolo fuera de casa. Para cuando Ichigo logró reaccionar la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

-¡Viejo, abre! –comenzó a golpear la puerta

-No hasta que traigas a Rukia-chan –dijo en un mohín mientras se mantenía apoyado en la puerta. –ya te dije que no volvieras sin Rukia

-¡¿Cuándo dijiste eso?

-En el desayuno…

-¡Mentira!, dijiste no sé qué mierda de la cara y que le mandara saludos.

-Eso se subentiende Ichigo.

-¡Abre maldición! –golpeaba furioso con sus nudillos la puerta.

-Ichigo… estás haciendo escándalo –dijo su padre con un tono burlesco, recalando lo evidente.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-Sí, pero a ti te ven los vecinos y no soy quien queda mal~ –comentario muy cierto. Ichigo vio que una de sus vecinas le miraba por la ventana con la cortina descorrida y luego la cerraba al ver que era descubierta.

-Genial, como si no bastara con un padre pervertido... –murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba de aporrear la puerta. Cogió su celular y le marcó a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Diga? –respondieron luego de un par de tonos.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

*** Tururururu ***

Estaba en la escuela muy calmada, por la ventana era apreciable el inicio del atardecer. Rukia simplemente no pensaba en nada, de hecho en ese momento era sorda y muda a la vez mientras miraba como el sol bajaba lentamente y parecía ocultarse entre algunos pocos árboles y edificios. Se encontraba sola en la sala sentada sobre su pupitre, suponía que ya todos los alumnos se habían retirado.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que descorrieron la puerta de la sala e hizo ingreso un chico. Sin que ella se diera cuenta él llegó junto a ella y se sentó en el puesto de al lado. Rukia se percató de que era observada y volteó la vista para encontrarse con los marrones ojos de Ichigo, no pudo definir su mirada, sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Sus labios susurraron algunas palabras que no pudo captar y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella. Rukia contenía la respiración aguardando los eternos centímetros que la separaban de los labios de Ichigo, él había cogido su rostro y le acariciaba delicadamente el costado izquierdo mientras la acercaba más. Cerró los ojos aguardando, alargando el momento de ansiedad que hervía dentro de ella, cuando de pronto…

De pronto sonó su reloj de velador demasiado fuerte, interrumpiendo su sueño. Rukia espantada tanto por lo que acababa de soñar como por el hecho de haberse quedado dormida, giró demasiado brusco sobre sí para apagar la alarma que avisaba media hora antes que su hermano regresara. Como resultado de su giro, no alcanzó a tocar el despertador, de hecho pasó de largo y cayó a un costado de la cama.

-Agh… -se calmó lo suficiente para percibir que había caído de la cama. Estiró su mano izquierda por sobre su cabeza y apagó la molesta alarma que aún sonaba. Suspiró pesadamente para luego frotarse el rostro molesta. –Maldito reloj… ¡maldita fresa! – Al recordar lo esencial del sueño su rostro enrojeció. Si tuviera a Ichigo en frente lo estaría asesinando con la mirada y tal vez le habría dado uno que otro golpe, aunque era consciente de que era culpa únicamente de ella.

*** Tururururu ***

-Serás idiota…

-Trata bien a tus visitas, Ishida –Ichigo había llamado previamente a Uryuu y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

-Kurosaki –dijo mientras se subía las gafas- Primero que todo, es regla de cortesía que primero saludes adecuadamente a tu interlocutor cuando hablas por celular.

-Lo que digas… -se auto invitó a ingresar con sus manos en los bolsillos, Uryuu se limitó a correrse a un lado.

-Y en segundo lugar… no te creo eso de que tu padre salió por negocios y te quedaste sin llaves. –Ichigo simplemente desvió la vista.

-No me interesa lo que creas o no.

-Estás en mi casa Kurosaki, atente a mis reglas.

-Técnicamente –dijo un tercero haciendo ingreso al recibidor. –es mi casa, por lo tanto son mis reglas, Uryuu. –ambos Ishida se miraron midiéndose, pero prontamente Uryuu inclinó su rostro en un leve asentimiento. –Y díganme… ¿a qué se debe esta visita? –terminó diciendo mientras miraba a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki necesita un lugar para dormir, se quedará aquí esta noche, hasta mañana. –dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación e Ichigo lo seguía a paso calmo.

-Ishida… no te ocasioné problemas con tu viejo ¿verdad?

-Kurosaki, reitero mi acotación previa, no te creo… será mejor que cuentes qué ocurrió –Ichigo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sentado en la cama de Ishida.

-Mi viejo me echó

-¿Hablas en serio? –Ichigo lo miró con furia en los ojos, por lo que lo consideró cierto. -¿Por qué?

-No te importa. –Ishida se ajustó las gafas mientras sonreía levemente, en clara consciencia de que lograría sacar esa información.

-Ciertamente, no es un acontecimiento importante para mí, pero que no quieras que sepa ya me hace sentir curiosidad.

-Muérete. –Ishida ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, se cruzó de brazos para luego apoyar su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo mientras con el derecho volvía a subir sus lentes.

- Normalmente peleas seguido con tu padre, todos saben la clase de incivilizados que son. Lo importante es que no pudiste noquearlo como de costumbre, por tanto hubo de haber un factor determinante… -Ichigo miraba a otro lado, era consciente de que si dejaba a Uryuu seguir deduciendo lo atraparía o quizás avergonzaría. –Seguramente logró avergonzarte y, como se encontraban ambos solos en casa...

-Nadie dijo que estábamos solos. –Ishida lo obvió nuevamente, Ichigo por agradecimiento no se largaba de la habitación, cada vez que Ishida se acercaba a lo que ocurría fruncía el ceño, por lo que le era sencillo al chico de gafas.

-Te avergonzó con algo que dijo… probablemente por una chica… que va en nuestra clase… -Ichigo no hablaba, pero fruncía más el ceño. – y llega contigo al instituto. –Finalizó sonriendo, ahora se iba a poner divertido.

-Que tú lo digas no significa que sea cierto, ¡deja de hacer falsas suposiciones!

-Tú me las confirmas, Kurosaki –miró en sus ojos buscando algo que parecía no encajarle –aunque, es cierto que tu padre te ha molestado desde siempre… ¿por qué te echó? –Ichigo seguía callado -… entonces… ¿le dijiste que eres gay?

-¡No soy gay! –le gritó en la cara, Uryuu sonrió ampliamente porque sabía qué se avecinaba. -¡Para tú información fue porque llegué solo!

-Sin Rukia…

-¡Sin Rukia!, ¡cómo friega con eso! –De pronto Ichigo cayó en lo que decía –maldito Ishida...

-Jajajaja –inevitablemente Uryuu se rió como muy pocas veces- eres de lo que no hay Kurosaki, te echan de casa por buen comportamiento y por no traer chicas…

-Oh, no… específicamente por no llevar a la enana mandona quejosa… ya he pensado que la quieren más que a mí…

-Una pulga es más agradable que tú, pero te aviso que esto lo solucionas porque mañana no te quedas…

-Le digo a Chad

-Chad fue a ver donde vivirá en Okinawa, ¿no te dijo?, vuelve el día antes de la ceremonia.

-… maldición…

-Que cobarde te has vuelto…

-Pero, es que no entiendes, se trata de Rukia, ¡Rukia! Todas las veces nos hemos pasado peleando y somos buenos amigos, arriesgo mucho.

-Como siempre eres un idiota Kurosaki, ve a dormir y soluciona esto mañana, después de todo les toca el aseo.

*** Tururururu ***

Estaba pronto a sonar el timbre de la mañana, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en la sala conversando, bueno, uno de ellos estaba con el ceño fruncido asesinando con la mirada la puerta de ingreso al lugar, que se encontraba cerrada.

-Enana del demonio… -muy por lo bajo bufaba en su asiento Ichigo.

-Kurosaki, que mires así la puerta no va a hacer que se quiebre o alguien llegue. –no tuvo respuesta alguna. -¿Le avisaste que vendrías conmigo? –efectivamente Rukia no se encontraba, era la única que aún faltaba. Al instante Ichigo volvió la vista a él –Yo creo que ha de estar esperándote aún para venir.

-¡Rayos!, ¡lo olvidé! –rápidamente cogió su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje ajeno a lo que alrededor ocurriese, como por ejemplo a que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta y caminó hacia su puesto. –listo… -guardó el celular y a los pocos segundos sonó un vibrador. Ichigo curioso dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

-…

-R-Rukia –fue inevitable tartamudear, Ichigo tragó pesado cuando vio que la chica apretaba su celular mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje que decía: "Enana, ¿qué haces tardándote?, estoy en la escuela, me vine con Ishida."

-¡Tarado!, ¿me mandas esto ahora y crees que habría tenido tiempo de llegar? –le gritó con ira. Sin decir más ni oír los reclamos de Ichigo se fue a sentar en la esquina opuesta, pidiéndole… más bien exigiéndole en silencio con el aura asesina que se cargaba a Keigo que cambiara puesto con ella.

-Kuchiki-san… mi adorada y hermosa Kuchiki-san… ¡da miedo! –decía lastimero hacia Ichigo cuando ya estaba en el puesto que ocupase el día anterior la chica. Ichigo solo bufó muy molesto mirando a Rukia que le esquivaba la mirada.

Rukia se mantuvo todo el tiempo alejada de Ichigo, se encargaba de conversar con sus amigas e incluso se ofrecía a ayudar a sus profesores. Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad alguna de acercársele.

Finalmente las clases acabaron e Ichigo vio con sorpresa que Rukia iniciaba su abandono del aula. Dejando a sus amigos con la palabra de despedida en la boca se dirigió rápidamente a interceptarle el paso.

-¿Planeas dejarme todo el aseo? –Ichigo la logró detener agarrándola de un brazo bruscamente. Rukia tironeó y se separó de él.

-¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun no puede encargarse solito? –preguntó con una fingida sonrisa

-¿Qué te pasa Rukia? –preguntó algo enfadado –solo me olvidé de avisarte, ¿tan malo es eso? –Rukia golpeó a Ichigo con su bolso y luego lo dejó sobre un banco, los alumnos ya estaban fuera del aula.

-No te creas tanto, tengo mis propias razones.

-… -Ichigo iba a molestarla cuando recordó que tendría que marcharse probablemente de la ciudad con Byakuya- ¿Es porque te irás? –su semblante se ensombreció

Rukia se le quedó mirando un momento, en realidad estaba molesta consigo misma y en cierta forma lo desahogaba en el chico.

-Ichigo… yo… -el chico volteó y se dirigió al estante.

-Está cerrado –confirmó al llegar a él, tratando de no oír a Rukia –voy por las llaves, por mientras ordena la sala y limpia el pizarrón.

Sin decir más, Ichigo se fue. Rukia miró molesta en dirección a la puerta corrediza del aula luego de que esta se cerrara tras el paso del chico. Suspiró y se resignó.

-Idiota… -murmuró con congoja.

Al poco rato ya había ordenado correctamente los puestos, había arrojado muchos de los papeles que en el suelo estaban al basurero. Había limpiado la pizarra, pero le dejaría los borradores a Ichigo, el polvillo que soltaban le era muy molesto.

Quedaba solo barrer, y ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido más conveniente hacerlo antes de ordenar los puestos. Aburrida decidió coger su ipod y ponerse a escuchar música mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte. Estaban en horario de invierno, por lo que debían ser cerca de las seis y media. Sus piernas hacían presión en el banco de delante para mantenerlas a medio doblar, sus brazos estaban sobre ellas manteniendo su rostro, y ella misma estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas.

No sintió la puerta abrirse.

Ichigo la miró embelesado, ella estaba tranquila sin percatarse de él aún y le hacía sentir un aire melancólico. Hubiera corrido a abrazarla si no fuera porque en primer lugar no eran nada, salvo amigos, y en segundo lugar no era algo muy común en él. Abrió el estante y sacó un par de escobas y la pala para recoger el polvo. Soltando la respiración que había contenido al volver a verla quieta, sin percatarse de nada, se dirigió a ella.

Se sentó en el puesto junto a ella y decidió jugarle una broma. Acercó su rostro por el costado, Rukia tenía el rostro volteado hacia afuera y ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, le tocó punzante el hombro y la chica saltó en su puesto volteando a él.

No había calculado correctamente su broma, y al voltearse le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte.

-¡Ah!, ¡maldición, Rukia! –el chico se sobaba furiosamente la frente, mientras que Rukia del susto y el choque hasta se había caído al perder el equilibrio que sus piernas hacían con la mesa de enfrente.

-¡Tarado!, ¡me asustaste! –gritó roja a más no poder empezando a levantarse y sobando su frente también.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y luego echaron a reír tontamente.

De ahí en más todo pareció arreglarse. Al acabar se fueron caminando juntos a sus hogares, iban sonrientes molestándose el uno al otro.

Pero como no todo dura para siempre, les llegó el momento de separarse.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento delante de la casa de Rukia. Cada uno tenía un duelo interno por decir primero aquello importante que se guardaban, pero al mismo tiempo querían mantenerse firmes en la postura de no dejarse vencer y no salir heridos por error.

-Rukia yo… -Ichigo había tomado valor, decir unas palabras no podía ser tan complicado.- Yo… -Rukia lo miraba aguardando –Tú… -parecía idiota… digo, como espectadores fácilmente se podría llegar a pensar que era otro idiota más del mundo, pero para Rukia esas frases incompletas y sin sentido eran importantes. Ella misma hubiera comenzado tal vez de la misma forma si el chico no hubiera hablado primero.

-¡Rukia! –Byakuya había llegado en el momento más inoportuno para ambos. Los chicos, como cómplices de una travesura, se apartaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver al joven, avergonzados. –Ponte a preparar tus cosas, hoy vamos a empacar algunas –comentó sombríamente al notar la actitud de ambos jóvenes.

-Si, nii-sama –dijo apenada, recordando que tendría que ir a Tokio con su hermano. Ichigo a la par sufrió un "bajón".

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó de todas formas el hombre de negros cabellos, Rukia había traspasado la verja de la casa y se dirigía la interior sin haber escuchado la pregunta que iba dirigida a Ichigo.

-Nada –comentó el chico con un aire melancólico, el mismo que Byakuya podía palpar en su hermana. –Nos vemos, Byakuya –cuánto odiaba que ese impertinente se le dirigiera de esa forma… pero no le reclamó nada, podía notar todo el desánimo del chico.

Ichigo se dirigió a su casa, completamente apesadumbrado. Se sentía derrotado y vacío. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

Entró bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que como pocas veces se mantuvo sereno y callado, seguro de lo que Ichigo sentiría en ese momento. No le dio un recibimiento agresivo, lo dejo subir y encerrarse en su habitación y volteó luego la vista al exterior.

-Ah, Masaki… -suspiró cerrando la puerta. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

*** Tururururu ***

-Rukia… -la chica volteó a verlo mientras terminaba de cerrar una caja con algunas pertenencias, .

-¿Sí, nii-sama? –para Byakuya se le hacía difícil decir lo que venía a continuación.

-… ¿estás segura de querer irte? –Rukia dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se quedó quieta y en silencio.

-Nii-sama… mi lugar es siempre con mi familia –dijo Rukia segura de esas palabras, pero muy apenada por ellas. Byakuya suspiró.

-Rukia –se le acercó a la chica –no pregunté qué debías hacer, pregunté qué querías.

*** Tururururu ***

En casa de los Kurosaki Ichigo estaba ahora cenando comida para microondas junto con su padre. El silencio entre ambos era sepulcral e Isshin no lograba encontrar una manera de quebrarlo, no era momento de hacer sus comentarios ridículos o pelearse con su hijo y lo comprendía bien.

El ruido de cubiertos fue interrumpido extrañamente por el sonido del timbre, Isshin se iba a levantar, pero dejó que fuera Ichigo a ver.

-Yo voy… -se movió pesadamente, sin ánimos a atender. -… -Isshin vio que su hijo quedaba paralizado frente a la puerta ya abierta y curioso se asomó.

-Hola Ichigo…

-Rukia… -se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué más decir. Isshin al escuchar el nombre de la chica se "escurrió" por un costado sin ser visto y prestó toda la atención a las interacciones del par- y… ¿cuándo se van? –se podía notar la angustia en la voz del chico.

-¿Qué a caso me estás echando? –preguntó medio ofendida la chica.

-¡No!, solo creí que venías a avisarme eso…

-Pues… nii-sama dispuso el viaje para mañana a medio día. –eso le cayó pesado al chico, quien entró a un aura más depresiva. -¿Qué te pasa idiota?, deja de poner esa cara que das asco –dijo golpeando el abdomen del chico sin mucha fuerza, pero tomándolo con sorpresa.

-¿A caso quieres que me ría?, eres una…

-Dije que nii-sama se va… no que yo –el chico quedó atónito por la declaración y no supo qué más hacer. –Así que… tendrás que soportarme otra temporada, Kurosaki-kun. –voz molesta y fingida… ¡qué importa!, Ichigo no se molestó y atinó a abrazar muy feliz a la chica.

-…

-¿Ichigo? –el chico notando su atrevimiento carraspeó y la soltó, actuando con fingida indiferencia.

-N-no sé si te pueda soportar… con lo enana y molesta que eres… -Rukia le dio un golpe en la coronilla con el canto de la mano, pero le sonrió radiante. –Jeez, indecisa… ¿qué motivo le diste a Byakuya?

-¿Sabes?, Ichigo, tengo algo que decirte –el chico la miró desconcertado –Mi motivo es simple y corto… me gustas Ichigo, y eso es todo. –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

-Pues que sepas enana que tú también –le comentó él sonriéndole ampliamente… ninguno de los dos se había sonrojado extrañamente.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó Isshin alargando la vocal y golpeando a su hijo en el proceso de aparecer en escena -¡Mi hermosa tercera hija!, ¡¿Cómo te le fuiste a declarar al tarado de mi hijo? –pisoteó a Ichigo mientras lo decía, pero luego enfundó en un abrazo a la chica.

-¡Viejo, suéltala!, la estás asfixiando –Isshin se escurría de los intentos de Ichigo de arrebatarle a Rukia de los brazos y cuando le pilló desprevenido lo juntó también en su abrazo y casi asfixia a ambos.

-¡Qué feliz que soy!, ahora tienen que darme muchos nietos y hacerme el mejor abuelo del mundo –gritó en éxtasis de felicidad mientras ahora sí los chicos se sonrojaban y lograban soltarse de su agarre. -¿Dónde te quedarás Rukia-chan?, si quieres arreglo el cuarto de Ichigo y les pongo una cama matrimonial y me encargo de que las pa… -antes de decir otra cosa que hiciera que los chicos alcanzaran un tono más rojo que el rojo pasión, Ichigo le brindó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

-¡C-cállate viejo pervertido! –Rukia creyó que Ichigo se había pasado, pero finalmente, luego de todas esas emociones juntas, sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu papá es especial… -Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron mirando un momento para luego cogerse de las manos y sonreírse. Ichigo se agachó y Rukia se puso de puntillas, dándose así su primer torpe y dulce beso en los labios.

-Ujum… -detrás de ellos Byakuya carraspeó, haciendo que al instante se separaran. Miró dentro y encontró a Isshin en el suelo. Miró feo a Ichigo, pero se dirigió a Rukia –Recuerda que tenemos un trato, Rukia.

-Si, nii-sama. –dijo algo avergonzada.

-Kurosaki, te lo advierto, si descubro… algo extraño, me llevo a Rukia. Solo está permitido tomarse de las manos y besos que no duren más de cinco segundos.

-C-claro, Byakuya –el hombre frunció el ceño.

-Te advierto que tengo mis vigilantes… se quedará al cuidado de Unohana-san –Ichigo decidió que ya pensaría como saltarse algunas cláusulas que Byakuya pensara poner, pero que de momento le agradecía por dejarla.

-¡Oh, Byakuya! –saltó de pronto Isshin -¿Cómo esperas entonces que tenga nietos si no les permites nada?... descuiden chicos, yo me encargaré de… -antes de decir algo más Byakuya fulminó con la mirada al Kurosaki mayor para luego retirarse llevándose a Rukia.

Estaba a un paso de replantearse si realmente era buena idea dejar a Rukia ahí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las reviews a <strong>Kakiyu, chik-yinyang, Nany Kuchiki, Clan Yuki, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00 y a IchiRuki Fan.<strong> Si no respondí alguna review, mil perdones u.u

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Me gusta el café de vainilla… me encanta su aroma, compro de los sachets que hace nescafé (son los mejores), pero para tomármelos le echo dos de azúcar y cerca de tres o cuatro más de crema para café… seee, pierde todo el sabor amargo, pero queda suave, dulce y con ese aroma exquisito…_

_¿Entonces será que no me gusta el café?... cierto, no me gusta el café xD_

(Creo que de ahora en adelante pondré estas notitas random en cada publicación de lo que sea… júntenlas y hacen el perfil xD)


	4. Forma 4

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo…

Creo que esta es la mejor forma hasta el momento... en mi opinión xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 4:<strong> Por un simple desafío

* * *

><p>Bostezó ampliamente mientras caminaba.<p>

-¿A qué hora te acostaste? –preguntó una chica de cabellos anaranjados a su acompañante.

-Terminé como a las tres… -Rukia, refiriéndose a su entrega de taller, habló con suma modorra y cansancio en la voz.

-Tu carrera es de no dormir –la pelinegra asintió mientras se cubría la boca por otro bostezo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la modorra.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas tú? –levantó un poco su ánimo al llegar al comedor, se sentó luego de pedir un café y un sándwich para desayunar. -¿Has encontrado un "vacío legal" entre tantas cosas que leer? –las sillas y mesas estaban elevados un poco más que la media normal, por lo que gustosa balanceaba sus piernas levemente mientras observaba con interés a su amiga y descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, tenían apoyados los codos en la mesa.

-¡Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hay que ver! –dijo con entusiasmo mientras iniciaba una perorata sobre las especificaciones legales. Rukia le sonreía atenta, sin notar que a unas mesas de distancia había un chico que la observaba detenidamente mientras bebía café.

*_En la mesa alejada_*

-¡Ichigo! –el chico salió de su observación al ser llamado con tanta brusquedad. A unos metros se observaba un chico alto y pelirrojo acercándose muy sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa Renji? –preguntó algo molesto con el ceño fruncido algo más marcado.

-¿Y esas malas pulgas? –Renji levantó una ceja perdiendo su enorme sonrisa.

-Estorbaste su contemplación –acotó un chico de negros cabellos y ojos verdes que tomaba un café simple, cargado. Ichigo estuvo a punto de gritar y negar luego de levantarse de la mesa abruptamente, pero Renji le dio un empujón y observó en derredor hasta dar con la mesa en que estaban Orihime y Rukia.

-¿Embobado con la abogada? –comentó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Ichigo frunció el ceño y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada que ver…

-Prefiere arquitectas –dijo simplemente Ulquiorra cogiendo el abrigo que había dejado en una silla, levantándose.

-¡¿Quién dijo semejante tontería? –trató de negar. Ulquiorra lo miró sin expresión e Ichigo sabía que no podría sacarlo de su idea.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? –preguntó Renji refiriéndose a Orihime.

-¿Y de qué le voy a hablar?, ¿eh?… le digo "Hola… oh, sabes, ayer en mi práctica en el hospital me tocó un tipo que tenía una pierna con un hueso roto que sobresalía y otro que estaba tan borracho que se vomitó encima y trató de pelearse conmigo"

-No seas idiota –reclamó el pelirrojo. Ichigo miró a otro lado.

-Nos vemos más tarde –dijo Ulquiorra mientras se marchaba, debía partir ya a su turno en el hospital. Estudiaba medicina, al igual que el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-Tch… -Ichigo se levantó también. –Si llego tarde me pondrán de nuevo a hacer turno extra –reclamó, Renji lo acompañó un tramo. -¿Por qué andabas con esa sonrisa en la cara?

-¡Ah! –recordó de pronto –Acabo de conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo –volvió a sonreír.

-¿En serio?, ¿de qué?

-Repartidor en la pizzería de Urahara –refiriéndose a su actual jefe y conocido de ambos.

-¿Te volviste loco? –preguntó Ichigo, sabiendo con certeza que su amigo sería explotado.

-No tenía de otra –comentó alzando los hombros. –Además paga mejor que la mayoría de pizzerías. –Ichigo negó con la cabeza antes de despedirse y correr.

·

Pasaron ahora a hablar sobre otros temas.

-¿Y?, ¿cómo vas? –preguntó Rukia. Orihime se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza -¿Todavía no conversas con él por más de cinco minutos?

-Jejeje… -avergonzada, Orihime emitió una risilla. –P-pero es que Kuchiki-san –Rukia la miró con el ceño fruncido, no había caso de que la llamara por el nombre –Anda siempre muy ocupado… -Rukia negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Así no llegarás a ningún lado

-¡Hey!, no me esperaron –reclamó una chica de negros cabellos cortos, sentándose a la mesa.

-Creí que no vendrías hoy –comentó sorprendida Rukia. Si Rukia había acabado su trabajo a las tres, Tatsuki lo había hecho a las cinco.

-La verdad no tengo sueño –se encogió de hombros –supongo que luego me bajará. ¿Y?, ¿listas para la tarde? –preguntó. Orihime asintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Lo estaría más si no fuera en mi departamento –le comentó Rukia acabando su café.

-Es el más espacioso y centralizado de los cuatro… además a parte de Rangiku eres la única que no lo comparte. –Rukia enarcó una ceja.

-Te lo aceptaría como válido de no ser porque las que comparten son tú con Orihime y Hinamori con Nanao, no es como si no pudiéramos ir a esos. –reclamó.

-Ya habíamos quedado que sería en el tuyo.

-Sí, no estoy diciendo que no.

-Solo estás reclamando. –Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Ni que te afectara. –Tatsuki roló los ojos. –No se olviden de lo que les toca traer… -miró desconfiada a Orihime, por alguna extraña razón había quedado a cargo de los alimentos.

·

Más tarde, poco a poco fueron llegando las chicas al departamento de Rukia, era una tibia tarde de viernes, todas con las irrefrenables ganas de tirar todo por la borda y recargarse luego de casi finalizar el semestre en curso, ya solo quedaba la semana de recuperativos y clases presenciales, era coser y cantar… siempre y cuando no estuvieras con puras notas reprobatorias.

Increíblemente Rangiku no tenía planeado ir con ellas, pero había sido arrastrada por Nanao.

-¡Tengo que estudiar! –curiosamente estaba actuando de manera muy seria. Todo el resto de chicas que había llegado con anterioridad la miraba, sorprendidas.

-No te va a servir mucho estudio sin descanso. –dijo sabiamente Nanao, dejando un par de bolsas con bebestibles encima de la mesa de Rukia.

-¿No has aprobado pese a tu ayudante? –y es que Rangiku tenía un ramo en que el ayudante babeaba por ella y prácticamente le regalaba algunas notas.

-Al último certamen llegué demasiado mal como para contestar algo coherente –no tenía la culpa. O eso se decía ella misma. Había ido a celebrar la despedida de soltera de una compañera y se había acordado del certamen a media hora de él, apenas levantada y con la cruda encima.

-Tranquila, siempre puedes dar el ramo otra vez –trató de animarla Hinamori.

-¡No! –gritó molesta –no quiero volver a tener clases con ese tipo tan frívolo y menos con ese ayudante baboso –en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y decirle unas cuantas cosas… no quería que pensaran de ella que sus logros se debían a su físico.

Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano… si no es que a último, cuando aflojaron los ánimos y salieron las conversaciones espontáneas. Al poco andar se dispusieron a ver una película mientras comían palomitas.

·

Estaba con una toalla en la cabeza, había jugado un partido amistoso de básquetbol con algunos de sus profesores y al llegar a su casa se había duchado. Su cabello seguía húmedo mientras ojeaba algunas notas en su cuaderno, habían retrasado un examen y tendría que rendirlo el martes de la semana entrante.

Se rascó la oreja y volteó otra hoja… luego se rascó la nuca y soltó un bufido cerrando el cuaderno.

-_Ichi-nii, baja a cenar_ –desde abajo le gritaron. Al levantarse su celular comenzó a sonar y vio el verificador de llamada, era una amiga.

-¿Si? –la chica se había cambiado recientemente de pensión a un departamento. Había invitado a algunos amigos para "bautizarlo", entre los que lo contaban a él. –Claro, a las diez –respondía al recordatorio de su amiga. La pequeña celebración no duraría tanto. –Por cierto… ¿Dónde queda?

·

Exclamaciones de sorpresa generalizadas.

-¡¿En serio? –el grito de pregunta de al menos dos de ellas. Rangiku se encontraba relatando la historia de amor y desamor del chico que siempre llenaba su mente de preocupaciones.

-Sí –asintió serenamente para luego dar un trago a su vaso… en algún momento se habían ingresado bebidas alcohólicas y recientemente habían iniciado con la tarea de acabarlas. –Luego de eso se fue diciendo "Lo siento Ran-chan, volveré". –se notaba la molestia y angustia en su voz. –Lo último que supe es que está en Escocia, trabajando para un tipo inescrupuloso, un tal Aizen… So, Sos, Sou… algo Aizen –dijo despectivamente.

-He oído de él –dijo Nanao. –Es dueño de un corporativo poderoso –Rangiku soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó hacia el resto -¿Quién más tiene algo que contar? –todas se quedaron calladas –Oh, vamos… -reclamó. Miró en derredor y sus ojos se detuvieron en Hinamori –Momo, ¿qué tal tú?

-¿Yo?, no tengo nada que…

-¿Qué hay de Kira? –preguntó Rangiku. El resto de chicas se acomodó para escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –dos chicas se dieron un palmetazo en sus frentes.

-Es demasiado obvio que le gustas –Momo se sonrojó.

-¿Ehhh? –estaba muy avergonzada.

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?, yo creí que no le dabas bola… -dijo Tatsuki.

-Y-yo… yo… no sabía –Rukia negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-Ay Momo… -Rangiku le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

Cada una terminó por contar lo que sabían o sentían de alguno u otro chico, mas, cuando le tocó a Rukia, volvieron a la misma situación que con Hinamori.

-Pues lo siento, no hay nadie.

-¿De verdad?, ¿cómo así? –preguntó Nanao, quien en verdad había dejado por los suelos las posibilidades de su "senpai" de último año. –Tengo entendido que tuviste muchos pretendientes a principio de semestre.

-Lo normal, seguro menos que Orihime –comentó sincera sin molestia y alzando los hombros.

-¿Y no has pensado en aceptar a uno si quiera para probar? –Rukia miró con el ceño fruncido a Rangiku.

-Hay cosas con las que no se juega. –Rangiku soltó una risotada y Rukia suspiró. –Ando muy ocupada, no tendría tiempo.

-Nunca tienes tiempo –le contraatacó Hinamori.

-¿Y ese profesor de ojos azules?... –Rangiku trató de hacer memoria, conocía prácticamente todo sobre los rumores de la universidad. –Hubo mucho tiempo que se rumoreaba de ustedes.

-Tiene novia –dijo cortante Rukia.

-¿Y?, eso no quita que te gustara.

-Nunca sentí por él más que admiración y respeto –aclaró la chica.

-Que aburrido –se desanimó Rangiku. –Tengo hambre –volteó a mirar en derredor y para su sorpresa saltó Orihime muy alegre.

-¡Traje un biscocho con pasta de judías!, hice también una tarta de fresa. –Rukia y Momo miraron sorprendidas a la chica.

-¿Y eso de que hiciste comida normal? –preguntó Tatsuki.

-Jeje… -Matsumoto contenta tomó un cuchillo de la cocina de Rukia y unos platos para servirse un poco.

-¡Oh!, ¡Dios!, esto está delicioso –saboreaba gustosa. Nanao curiosa quiso probar, y al servirse un trozo y probarlo casi lo escupe.

-¡Tiene un ingrediente especial! –comentó muy contenta Orihime mientras chocaba palmas con Rangiku –¡Pruébenlo y adivinen qué es! –nadie, salvo Rangiku, volvió a tocar los bocadillos de Orihime.

-¿Por qué mejor no pedimos pizza? –preguntó Tatsuki en tono bajo a las chicas que no habían probado bocado y ciertamente ya tenían hambre. Asintieron en un sólido acuerdo y ella misma se encargó de la llamada. Eran ya cerca de las nueve y media.

·

Ichigo estaba parado frente al ingreso de un complejo de departamentos. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a leer el papel que él mismo había escrito luego de escuchar la dirección de su amiga. No estaba muy seguro de haberla anotado bien, pero ingresó de igual manera, eran ya poco más de las diez.

·

-_Mierda_ –Rukia se sobaba delicadamente la frente, habían pasado los últimos minutos haciendo estúpidas apuestas y desafíos, ya le había tocado beber demasiadas mezcolanzas extrañas de líquidos y se sentía mareada. –Yo… -se le estaba dificultando hablar. –te desafío –si, le tocaba ahora a ella y se lo estaba haciendo a Orihime –a… a… -trató de pensar en algo para que la chica se rindiera y tuviera penitencia, para acabar pronto el juego.

-¿A qué? –Rangiku estaba en perfectas condiciones, más que todo porque una o dos veces nada más la habían desafiado a beber, algo que por supuesto lograba sin el menor problema, había perdido solo por la incapacidad de responder una pregunta de Nanao.

-A… ¡que llames a Ulquiorra y te le confieses! –sonrió enormemente, esa era una muy buena, seguro se acabaría ahí el juego. Todas las demás chicas, tanto sobrias como no, voltearon a mirar a Orihime.

-¡¿Ehhh? –se puso más roja que un tomate y luego poco a poco fue perdiendo el color. Rukia se sintió un poco mal, solo un poquito. Orihime tragó sonoramente y se puso seria para realizar un movimiento afirmativo.

-¿En serio lo vas a hacer? –preguntó Rukia, perdiendo la sonrisa. Si Orihime hacía eso, seguro que le pediría algo peor a ella.

A los segundos le habían puesto el teléfono fijo de Rukia en frente a Orihime, la chica con manos temblorosas cogió el auricular y se detuvo a observar cada rostro ansioso que la rodeaba. Soltó un suspiro ahogado y comenzó a discar.

_Tuuut…_

Cortó.

Estaba demasiado roja, Rukia sintió un enorme alivio al ver que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué cortaste?

-N-no contesta –dijo.

-¡Espera al menos al buzón de voz! –le reclamó Rangiku, arrebatándole el teléfono y marcando ella. -¿Hola?, ¿Ulquiorra?, soy Rangiku Matsumoto, voy a tu misma universidad. –Tatsuki le arrebató el teléfono y colgó.

-Tiene que llamar ella, sino no cuenta. –le acercó el teléfono a la pelinaranja –Orihime, vamos… -trató de infundirle seguridad a su amiga. La chica volvió a tragar duro y cogió para marcar.

-¿Aló?... b-buenas noches –el grupo de chicas estaba prácticamente encima de Orihime tratando de oír la voz de Ulquiorra. –S-sí, lo siento… este… s-soy Orihime Inoue, cuarto año de leyes –le dijo para que supiera quién hablaba. –T-tengo que decirte algo… -miró con un tono brillante de sonrojo en sus mejillas a sus amigas, suplicando con la mirada que no le hicieran hacer aquello, pero lamentablemente ninguna la salvó, incluso Rangiku le hizo un gesto con las manos de que procediera –T-tú… tú… ¡me gustas mucho! –y cortó de golpe.

-Jajajajajaja –Rangiku se rió de lo lindo. Orihime no sabía dónde meterse y se puso a hablar incoherencias durante un rato.

-Tranquila… véngate ahora Orihime –la aconsejó Tatsuki.

-La venganza no es buena… -dijo Rukia, en verdad no quería volver a beber, su organismo no lo soportaría.

-T-te… te desafío a que te le declares a… a… –dijo Orihime.

-¿A quién? –Rukia enarcó una ceja y a punto estaba Orihime de responder cuando tocaron el timbre.

-¡Las pizzas! –dijo alegremente Tatsuki. Orihime miró dubitativa la puerta medio segundo y sonrió antes de que Tatsuki lograra pararse.

-¡Al que está tocando el timbre!

-No sabes si es chico o chica –le dijo Rangiku. Rukia, que tenía suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo como para no importarle se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, no hay problema –a estas alturas le daba igual, si no consistía en ganarse un dolor más fuerte de cabeza por ella estaba bien.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Rukia frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba tambaleante y llegaba a la puerta. Se escuchaban risillas de parte de sus amigas a su espalda. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue un torso trabajado enfundado en una camisa y una chaqueta cara que olía bien. Alzó el rostro y se topó con una mirada interrogante de un chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-_Que color más extraño_ –se dijo, mas no se dio tiempo de analizarlo más.

-¿Yuki vive…? –antes de acabar sintió como era jalado del cuello de su camisa hacia abajo.

Rukia, sin saber qué la había impulsado a ello, estaba besando al desconocido en su puerta. El hombre primero se quedó estático, pero al poco se dejó guiar y terminó correspondiendo muy rápidamente al beso. La pasión se contuvo cuando Rukia se separó por aire y aflojó su agarre para mirarle a los ojos.

-Me gustas… -el de naranjas cabellos abrió enormemente sus ojos y a punto estuvo de responder cuando recibió un enorme portazo en su nariz.

-¡Fiuuuuuuu! –Rangiku soltó un silbido y Rukia observó los rostros de sus amigas, todas estaban demasiado rojas –eso es cumplir un desafío con estilo. –reconoció la de escultural figura. Rukia se tomó la cabeza. –Por poco y creí que nos ibas a echar para disfrutar de la "soledad" de tu apartamento –Rukia le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-¡Cerraste! –salió de su estupor Tatsuki -¡Olvidaste las pizzas!

-Oh… -reconoció su error Rukia, moviéndose rápidamente volvió a abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie en el pasillo.

-Lo espantaste –dijo Rangiku cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Nada que ver! –gritó roja Rukia. –Ahora que recuerdo, no parecía particularmente un repartidor… iba bien vestido –dijo haciendo análisis de lo poco que recordaba de la persona a la que se había declarado.

Iban a volver a llamar a la pizzería que Tatsuki recomendaba cuando volvieron a tocar el timbre. Todas se quedaron quietas y finalmente fue Tatsuki quien asomó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Si? –en el marco encontró a un chico pelirrojo muy alto, con extraños tatuajes que subían desde su cuello.

-¿Arisawa… Tatsuki…? –dijo leyendo un papel que tenía sobre unas cajas –El pedido –le entregó una boleta y aguardó por su paga antes de marcharse. Tatsuki cerró la puerta y dejó las cajas abiertas sobre la mesa

-¿Quién quiere de napolitana?

·

No podía ser.

Algún error tuvo que haber entre que entró al edificio y llegó a la puerta de departamento. En su hoja claramente tenía anotado "departamento 14" del quinto piso.

Cuando tocó el timbre esperaba encontrarse con el rostro alegre de su amiga, mas ni de broma con la enana a la que no era capaz de hablarle por mucho rato. Había tratado de disimular su turbación preguntando por Yuki, pero jamás de los jamás se hubiera esperado lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Lo había besado.

Se tocó los labios, completamente absorto sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Había sentido un remilgo poderoso de alcohol en la boca de la chica, eso explicaba la impetuosidad. Cuando se le declaró no supo bien si sonreír hasta que se le partiera la cara o gritar de alegría, había querido responderle y confesarle sus sentimientos en ese mismo instante, pero la muy tonta le cerró la puerta encima.

Ahora que lo pensaba estaba molesto. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y frunció el ceño para continuar caminando.

Recordaba haber visto rostros de chicas que lo miraban con curiosidad, ¿a caso era alguna clase de broma? Si era eso, en verdad esa chica sabría quién era él.

Inesperadamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo contestó con molestia. Alguna que otra estrella era visible en el firmamento, la escases se debía a la contaminación lumínica.

_-¡¿Dónde estás?_ –le gritaron por teléfono.

-¡Donde vives, se supone! –gritó él en respuesta, muy molesto.

-_¡Claro que no! _–acusó el interlocutor.

-¡Departamento catorce del quinto piso de la torre D!

_-No te veo_ –la chica pareció calmarse un poco.

-Claro que no, porque no es tu dirección.

_-¡Si lo es!_ –reclamó la chica.

-Tonta, si lo fuera me verías.

-_¿Seguro que estás en la torre correcta?_

-Si

-_¿En la B?_

-Si

-_¿Seguro?_

-Sí te digo, en la D de dedo –reclamó ya furioso. Unos largos segundos de silencio.

-_¡Ichigo, yo dije B… B de bruto y de burro! _–le reclamó su amiga.

-"_Oh…"_ –prefirió callar y omitir su estupidez… nada habría pasado si no se hubiera equivocado de dirección.

.

.

.

.

"_**Epílogo"**_

El día anterior Rukia había logrado despedir a sus amigas luego de que le ayudaran a limpiar y ordenar. Esta mañana de domingo estaba tranquilamente tomando un suave té, se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior y ya no había rastros de lo que había ocurrido el viernes por la noche ni en su casa ni en ella misma.

Cogió el diario que le había traído el conserje por la mañana y se sentó a ojearlo. Tocaron el timbre y dudosa fue a abrir.

-_"¿Quién será?"_ –sin preocuparse realmente abrió la puerta. Si hubiera tenido su té en la mano lo habría dejado caer.

-Hola.

-…

-¿Hoy no me recibes con un beso? –preguntó engreídamente el chico en su puerta. Rukia la cerró de un portazo nuevamente. -¡Oye enana! –el chico golpeó su puerta repetidamente -¡Abre!

-¡No soy enana! –abrió la puerta solo para arrojarle lo primero que pilló y volvió a cerrarla luego.

-¡Abre!

-¡Vete!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó contra la puerta

-Venganza

-¿Qué acaso nadie entiende que es malo vengarse? –soltó a modo de pregunta.

-Abre de una vez enana –Rukia suspiró y abrió para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lo siento, en serio… yo… el viernes estaba… -antes de que pudiera acabar sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, y paralizada retrocedió. Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

-El viernes no te apartabas –Rukia le dio una bofetada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me lo debías –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Tú! –iba a soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas cuando todo murió en su garganta al ver los ojos del chico.

-Hace tiempo que tenía algo que decirte, Rukia.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿En serio ni me reconoces?, voy a tu misma universidad. –le soltó Ichigo. Viendo la cara de incredulidad de la chica pareció entender –Entonces lo del viernes fue casualidad.

-Era un… desafío –admitió Rukia.

-¿Y besas a cualquiera por un desafío? –la chica se molestó por el tono que estaba empleando.

-"Besar" no era parte del desafío -se cruzó de brazos y se giró

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? –reconociendo su error Rukia volteó sonrojada.

-¡¿Q-qué te importa? ¡estaba ebria! –trató de defenderse. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente.

-O sea que te gusto

-¡Nada que ver! –el chico en verdad la estaba molestando.

-Vale, vale… -puso una mano sobre su cabeza –Te creo enana… -le removió los cabellos y Rukia se apartó bruscamente su mano.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras enana –lo miró con odio, Ichigo se encogió de hombros -¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

-A su tiempo te lo diré, Rukia –le sonrió ampliamente y la chica no estaba segura de a qué atenerse.

-¿Y a qué viniste entonces?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No

-¿Qué dices de salir conmigo? –Rukia lo miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¿Por qué no? –Rukia lo miró insegura –No me veas así… ah, y trae ropa deportiva –le recomendó.

Contra todo pronóstico Rukia aceptó. Pensando que tal vez el chico la llevaría al cine, a comer o alguno de esos lugares no lograba comprender lo de ropa deportiva, hasta que la llevó a una cancha de básquetbol.

-¿Sabes jugar? –le preguntó. Rukia solo asintió –Los domingos tenemos partidos entre internos –le explicó –y nos faltaba una… -jugaban cuatro hombres y una chica por lado.

-¿Esta es tu idea de una cita, Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó burlona, el chico se había presentado en el trayecto.

-¿Quién dijo que era una cita? –_touché_

Y de ahí en más, el resto se volvió historia y recuerdos. Al final del mes, Ichigo se le confesó, diciéndole al fin que eso era lo que quería decirle desde hacia tiempo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, les juro que por poco me dieron ganas de hacerlo fic a parte xD, pero ya era hora de que actualizara aquí. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado ;D<p>

Espero que me dejen reviews… nos vemos!


	5. Forma 5

Bueno, se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser "dramático", "trágico" o "melancólico"… pero… bah, apenas empezaba a crearme una idea y salió todo diferente ¬¬

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo, humilde y simple escritora con estudios en una carrera que nada tiene que ver, utilizo a sus personajes para mostrarle al mundo mis ideas sobre ellos en mundos alternos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 5:<strong> Porque sí

_Uno, dos… ¡tres! _

-Listo… -con alegría Rukia se sacudió las manos luego de su esfuerzo. Terminaba de recoger el estante que acababa de tirar. Se aprestó a recoger el desorden.

-¿Rukia? –sorprendida infraganti, dejó caer la cinta de video que tenía en su mano mientras su corazón daba un vuelco.

-¡Idiota!, ¡me asustaste! –le gritó avergonzada –No vuelvas a aparecerte así. –Ichigo arqueó una ceja viéndola tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Rukia tragó pesado y miró en todas direcciones, tratando de inventarse algo.

-Yo… yo estaba…

-¿Si? –la animó a continuar.

-¡¿Q-Qué te importa? –le gritó a la cara sin ser capaz de soltarle una escusa convincente.

-¿No será que buscabas esto? –en su mano una cinta de video.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con tono indiferente.

-¿Esto? –el chico sonrió –Oh, no sé… un video-tape que tiene algo grabado.

-¿Y por qué me interesaría?

-¿Quién sabe?, pero si quieres podemos averiguarlo poniéndolo en el reproductor que hay en la oficina del director…

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted, senpai –le dijo burlona. Ichigo se molestó.

-¿Qué es eso de "senpai"?, ¿desde cuándo usas ese tonito conmigo enana? –le preguntó fastidiado.

-No lo sé, pero quizá debería empezar a hacerlo, senpai… -le sacó la lengua en burla. Ichigo aparentemente se distrajo un instante, Rukia en el preciso momento trató de arrebatarle la cinta que estaba ya a su alcance, pero el de naranjas cabellos fue más rápido.

Estaban en la sala de almacenamiento de las cintas de seguridad, muy pocas personas tenían el permiso de ingresar ahí… y Rukia no era una de ellas. Ichigo en cambio tenía el acceso permitido e incluso una copia de la llave por alguna razón poco convincente.

-Así que... si la quieres –Ichigo sonrió triunfante y Rukia se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Por qué rayos la tienes tú?

-¿Preguntas eso en vez de agradecer?

Salieron ambos del cuarto y volvieron a cerrar. Era tarde para que el alumnado estuviera rondando, incluso el personal de aseo ya se retiraba del establecimiento.

-Supongo que gracias… ¿qué vas a pedirme? –Ichigo le entregó la cinta.

-¿Por qué te pediría algo?, sólo sé más cuidadosa enana, tuviste suerte de que la viera primero.

Mucha, mucha suerte. Si la hubiera visto el director o alguna autoridad del instituto, simplemente habría sido expulsada… bueno, quizá suspendida en vez de eso, dependía de la _piedad_ que tuvieran con ella. Rukia la tarde del día anterior había entrado a la oficina del inspector, sin tener idea alguna de que era vigilada por una pequeña cámara sobre un estante, y dedicado a ensuciar su oficina, escribir cuanta cosa pensara sobre él u oyera que decían despectivamente, junto con sabotear todos los informes y documentos que vio eran de próxima entrega.

Era una inmadura venganza, no por eso menos dulce, por haber armado escándalo a su hermano mayor y suspenderlo por no cortarse el cabello. El cabello de su nii-sama era perfecto, si el tipo era un barrigudo calvo amargado, ¿qué culpa tenía Byakuya de eso?, el gordo podía irse al infierno, nadie tocaba el cabello (o alguna otra cosa) de su nii-sama.

El problema y la culpa de sus actos, le sobrevino por la mañana, cuando durante la formación dieron el aviso del acto _vandálico_ contra el inspector. Se escucharon un sinfín de vítores mientras el director reía, pero el sulfurado inspector amenazó a todo el alumnado e informó que el culpable sería rápidamente encontrado cuando analizaran los videos grabados de la tarde del día anterior… cosa que ya habían estado haciendo a penas descubrieron el hecho por la mañana.

_-… ¿verdad Rukia? –Rukia se volteó completamente dudosa hacia Momo._

_-Eh… ¿qué decían?, estaba distraída. –Momo infló sus mejillas mientras ponía las manos en su cintura._

_-Decíamos que las va a tener bien feas el que haya atacado la oficina del inspector…_

_-¡Pero yo diría que es un héroe! –comentó Matsumoto, sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Rukia_

_-¡Rangiku!_

_-¿Qué?, hasta tú crees que el tipo es un odioso. –Hinamori se sonrojó mientras apretaba sus puños._

_-¡Pero eso no significa que apruebe lo que hicieron!_

_-Da igual lo que hayan hecho, mientras le hayan dado una lección por mí todo bien… Además, ensuciarle la oficina y cabrear al inspector, es el sueño de todo chico sano del instituto. –Rukia asintió, no podía negar la satisfacción que sintió al hacerlo._

_-Rukia, ¿estás de acuerdo con Matsumoto? –preguntó Hinamori._

_-Claro, ese hombre merecía que le enseñaran una lección. Es un haragán y un abusador, bien pudieron hacerle algo más grave. –Hinamori se le quedó mirando asombrada_

_-Nunca pensé que dirías eso_

_-Eso es porque suspendieron a su querido Nii-sama –dijo Rangiku con una risa –Además, debería considerarse un crimen el querer cortarle el cabello…-le dio un leve codazo a Rukia - tu hermano está de lo más… -Rukia le respondió con un empujón antes de que acabara la frase._

_-Gracias, pero te prefiero como mi amiga a que como cuñada…_

_-Bueno, en todo caso… pobre del fulano –comentó Matsumoto – muy Robin Hood será, pero luego de hoy probablemente lo expulsen._

_-Cuando encuentren quien fue va a armarse la grande… -dijo Hinamori. A Rukia le cayeron los comentarios como patada en el estómago._

_-Si… ¿creen que tenga esperanzas de salvarse?_

_-No_

_-Ninguna –frente a las rápidas respuestas de sus amigas soltó un leve quejido._

Durante toda la mañana se había sentido observada, cada vez que se cruzaba con un profesor o con el mismísimo inspector, creía que le dirían "Kuchiki, a la oficina del director" y al segundo le informarían de su expulsión. A cada segundo que pasaba, los nervios y la culpa la carcomían más, sin embargo, su temple Kuchiki la mantenía aparentemente normal frente al resto.

Después de almuerzo estaba muy, muy preocupada… se juraba que nunca más haría semejante idiotez.

-"_¿Por qué todavía no dan conmigo?" –se preguntó mientras recogía su bandeja de almuerzo y la depositaba en el lugar correspondiente. –"¿Será que todavía no ven la cinta?"_

_-¡Rukia! –la chica alzó la vista y se topó con Ichigo frente a ella –Oye, tengo que hablar algo contigo… -sintió su corazón palpitar inquieto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con ese compañero de su hermano._

_-Lo siento, ahora no puedo… será después –le dijo tratando de encaminarse de nuevo hacia sus amigas._

_-Oye, en serio… te aseguro que quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ni que fueras la quinta maravilla del mundo –le dijo rolando los ojos. Ichigo se sorprendió por el comentario y Rukia sonrió._

_-En realidad…_

_-Rukia, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? –preguntó Matsumoto llegando junto a ella sin notar a Ichigo_

_-¿Puedes esperar un poco, Rangiku-san?, estoy algo ocupado con Rukia –le dijo Ichigo, la rubia mujer soltó una pequeña exclamación y se quedó en el mismo lugar._

_-¿Necesitas hablar con Rukia?, ¡oh!, soy todo oídos –dijo alegremente._

_-Necesito hablar con ella, no contigo –la miró con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, mientras su mirada era amenazante._

_-No Ichigo, ella tiene razón –sonrió maliciosamente Rukia –Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo frente a mis amigas. –El chico bufó enfurruñado mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos. Hinamori acababa de unírseles y miraba curiosa la situación._

_-Pues tú te lo buscaste enana, luego no vengas donde mí llorando._

_-¿Y por qué haría eso?_

_-Porque REALMENTE te interesa saber lo que quiero decirte… -Rukia lo miró suspicaz, de pronto sintió que Ichigo sabía algo que podía comprometerla. Su instinto o paranoia amenazaban con hacerle querer saber lo que él tenía que decirle… pero su orgullo era más grande que ambos. –Te doy una última oportunidad… hoy después de que acabe la escuela, te espero en la azotea._

_Habiéndose ido ya, Rangiku dio un pisotón al suelo mientras reclamaba._

_-¡No es justo!, ¡te llevas a todos los chicos guapos de esta escuela!... no puedo tocar a tu hermano y ahora parece que Kurosaki está loquito por ti… -Rukia roló los ojos ante el comentario._

_-Tonterías… solo quiere molestarme._

_-A mí me parecía que se iba a declarar –dijo la otra pelinegra del grupo._

Por la tarde, Ichigo se había quedado esperando en la azotea completamente solo.

Rukia, cuando se fue gran parte del alumnado, había puesto en práctica la lección de Uryuu sobre "cómo abrir la cerradura de tu casa cuando se te quedan las llaves adentro" en la puerta de almacenamiento de los video-tape y cerrado inmediatamente luego de ingresar. No había encendido luces para no ser descubierta y se dedicó a registrar con la luz de su celular los rótulos de las cintas, uno por uno… hasta que se había chocado con un estante y derribado todo su contenido junto con el mueble.

Por ese enorme estruendo no había escuchado a Ichigo ingresar y se había llevado el susto de su vida, volviendo al presente.

Con la cinta en sus manos, y mucha menos culpabilidad encima, aflojó un suspiro calmado. Ichigo junto a ella la miró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Aunque debo admitir que nunca me esperé esto de la hermanita de Byakuya.

-Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no pensarías de las que soy capaz… -comentó ella restándole importancia.

-¿Eres una enana doble cara?, cuando no estás con tus amigas actúas como toda una princesita, y ahora eres toda una rebelde… ¿cuál de las tres eres tú?

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun –comenzó a decir con su tono meloso -¿será que te intrigo?

-Tal vez –admitió el joven –O tal vez estoy pensando en cómo cobrármelas contigo.

-¡Dijiste que no querías nada por la cinta!

-Muy cierto, pero me dejaste plantado en la azotea y además me avergonzaste frente a tus amigas –Rukia acababa de recordar que el joven la había citado, en verdad se le había olvidado con tanta presión por la culpa y el miedo a ser descubierta.

-Perdona, andaba muy estresada, imaginarás por qué –le meció la cinta entre ambos –Es la primera vez que hago algo así. –Ichigo se rió fuertemente y se encaminó a la salida.

-Oye Rukia, ¿Qué no vienes?

Ichigo la acompañó hasta su casa, de camino le informó de la forma en que tendría que compensarle. Trabajar para él por una semana.

-Maldito aprovechado, pedazo de… -cerró la puerta de la puerta principal refunfuñando, al instante se detuvo al ver a Byakuya. –Nii-sama

-Rukia, ¿por qué tan tarde?

-Bueno yo… me quedé un poco con Ichigo Kurosaki –al mencionar el nombre, Byakuya cerró los ojos, no se llevaban muy bien pese a que realizaban algunos trabajos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Resulta que alguien dañó la oficina del inspector… -tanteó el tema, su hermano ni siquiera hizo una mueca de alegría.

-Ya lo sé

-Y, eh, me quedé ayudándole con algunas de las cintas –Ichigo tenía como trabajo a parte rotular los videos junto con encargarse del orden de los mismos. Byakuya alzó una ceja y ella le sonrió. –Pero no volverá a pasar.

·

-¿Supiste? –le dijo Rangiku a Rukia en el salón, entre clases. –Al parecer alguien entró y robó la cinta antes de que pillaran al culpable, ahora no saben quién pudo haber sido y el inspector se las cargó contra Ichigo. Si no fuera que no tienen evidencia, lo suspenderían.

-¿Contra Ichigo?, ¿por qué? –se sintió algo culpable, parecía que era la tónica de la semana

-¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo Hiyori, otra de las amigas de Rukia –El pelado ese trabaja en la recopilación de las cintas… además Sujiru –nombre del inspector –le tenía una mala horrible y solía suspenderlo por cualquier cosa.

-Todo por su color de cabello –informó Momo.

-Oh…

-¿Habrá sido él?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó de nuevo distraída.

-El que destrozó la oficina… Últimamente andas con la cabeza en cualquier parte –las chicas le dedicaron una mirada intrigada a Rukia y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya empiezan los finales… -dijo a modo de escusa.

Durante la hora de almuerzo buscó al joven, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Byakuya ya había vuelto a clases y se lo topó por el pasillo.

-Rukia, ¿a dónde vas?

-Al salón, me dejé olvidada la cartera.

-¿Todavía no almuerzas?

- Rangiku y Momo quisieron pagar mi almuerzo, pero no me pareció correcto, iré a almorzar a penas pueda. –el joven asintió en silencio, Rukia pasó junto a él luego de despedirse y antes de seguir en carrera un par de brazos la atraparon de la cintura y la ocultaron en una esquina.

Se sintió invadida por la sorpresa y antes de poder reaccionar, los labios de Ichigo murmuraron contra su oreja, provocándole cosquilleo y mucho sonrojo.

-Te andaba buscando enana, necesito pedirte un favor… -Rukia se apartó de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No necesitabas asustarme así, idiota!

-Schh, baja la voz –le pidió mientras se sobaba. –Se supone que estoy en "observación" por tu jueguito de antes de ayer.

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes, me vale… necesito que vayas a esta dirección –le entregó un papel –y le digas al dueño que tomarás mi lugar en el trabajo… yo me tengo que quedar hasta que me interroguen y no creo que salga pronto.

-No puedo, Nii-sama va a enterarse de esto y no se me ocurre una escusa convincente.

-¿No que Byakuya tiene club hoy? –Byakuya dirigía y participaba activamente del club de caligrafía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó dudosa. Él le sonrió burlón.

-Querías escaquearte.

-No puedes acusarme por intentarlo –se encogió de hombros. –Pero que quede claro que este será el único trabajito que haré para ti.

-Habíamos quedado que sería por la semana

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo… lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Bien… pero a cambio mañana me invitas el almuerzo.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Baja la voz! –le tapó la boca con una mano mientras miraba a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie le había visto aún. –Mañana a la una nos vemos en el jardín, trae almuerzo hecho por ti… no me fío de la cocinera. –hizo una mueca que a Rukia se le hizo graciosa.

No le dejó rebatir y sin más se fue. Rukia quedó medio ida y agachada en la esquina del pasillo, al poco se recuperó suspirando mientras veía la dirección… increíble las cosas que pasaban por un simple arrebato de orgullo.

·

-Jinta, Ururu, sacúdanla bien… -Rukia llegó a una pequeña tienda que ponía en el cartel "almacén Urahara" y se topó con un blondo mandando a dos niños a sacudir una alfombra. -¡Oh!, buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo servirle? –el hombre de sandalias y sombrero le dedicó una sonrisa.

-En realidad, no soy un cliente… Ichigo me mandó en su lugar.

-¿Ichigo? –una sombra de sorpresa se vislumbró en su mirada por un lapsus muy corto –Vaya, no sabía que tenía novia… -la chica se sonrojó, pero no desmintió al hombre, poco le importaba lo que pensara –Y una muy bonita por cierto, Kisuke Urahara –le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, Rukia dudosa se la estrechó.

-Rukia Kuchiki…

-¡Y es una Kuchiki!, wuau, este chico definitivamente sabe elegir… -le sonrió. –Supongo que Ichigo no vendrá –dijo cambiando el tema.

-Está ocupado… vengo a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde por hoy.

-¿Segura?, por mí está bien, mientras el trabajo se haga…

Rukia fue guiada entonces a la parte trasera donde un montón de cajas se acumulaban. Su trabajo consistía en acomodar esas cajas, muy pesadas por cierto, en la bodega. Urahara no le dijo más y la dejó sola con la tarea.

Tomó una caja sin tanto esfuerzo como creía y la acomodó. Al abrirla para verificar su contenido se encontró con únicamente snacks. Sonrió algo más alegre, si todas eran de ese tipo entonces no sería tan difícil. Pero la siguiente caja apenas podía moverla, ni hablar de levantarla.

-Ufff, ¿qué diantres hay dentro? –curiosa la abrió levemente… y se topó con muchos kilos de azúcar, en total podían bien ser 30 kilos o más. La arrastró como pudo y levanto parcialmente para subirla al piso de la bodega.

Así estuvo casi toda la tarde, sudando copiosamente luego de tantas cajas, hasta que su reloj de pulsera emitió un pitido de alarma informándole que quedaba media hora máximo para que su hermano regresara.

-¿Ya te vas Kuchiki-san?

-Lamento no haber acabado, Urahara, mañana Ichigo lo terminará. –le sonrió y se marchó.

Al día siguiente su espalda le dolía horrores junto con todo su cuerpo. Como pudo se alistó para la escuela y como pudo se sentó en su pupitre… todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y tensado.

-Rukia… todo mundo diría que acabas de correr la maratón –Rangiku se sentó en su puesto junto a ella.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo…

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?, que sepa nunca practicas deporte…

-Solo hice un par de cosas… tuve que mover algunas cajas muy pesadas. –comentó con la verdad, omitiendo la carrera que había pegado para llegar antes que su hermano a casa y bañarse en tiempo record.

El asunto del desastre de la oficina del inspector ya se había calmado, como no tenían evidencia y la caligrafía de los escritos en ella no decían mucho de algún culpable… bueno, la escritura apuntaba a Keigo Asano (Rukia imitó su basura de letra para que no la descubrieran), pero todo mundo coincidió en que ni aunque quisiera hubiera podido hacerlo… además no tenía faltas de ortografía.

Ichigo había declarado su versión de "cómo la cinta desapareció" y poco o nada importaba ya, el chico había vuelto a sus clases y deberes.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Rukia se separó de sus amigas y les dijo que las vería para el siguiente bloque. Ninguna quiso andar de curiosa, sabían que Rukia se cerraría si era el caso.

-Oye enana, te tardaste –le reclamó Ichigo apoyado contra un árbol de manera muy… sexy.

-¿Podrías dejar de decirme enana? –cerró los ojos y siguió avanzando hacia él.

-Creo que es un poco complicado, después de todo eras la enana curiosa que espiaba los trabajos que hacía con Byakuya.

-La curiosidad no es mala… además no siempre se ve a un tipo de naranjas cabellos y con cara de estreñido –Ichigo se sintió ofendido. Rukia suspiró y continuó caminando, pasando junto a él –Te aviso que ayer no acabé con todo. –él la miró muy sorprendido.

-¿En verdad fuiste al almacén de Urahara?

-¿Por quién me tomas?, cuando una Kuchiki da su palabra, la cumple.

-Vaya… -se rascó la nuca –Gracias.

Se sentaron en una banca bajo un cerezo en flor y Rukia le entregó el bento que le había preparado.

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-¿Urahara?, digamos que es un poco raro… cree que soy tu novia –Ichigo se atragantó con lo que comía y Rukia sonrió.

-Esto está bueno… -dijo él al cabo de un rato de silencio. –tampoco pensé que fueras a cocinar, creí que comprarías algo y ya. –Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando para no perder la práctica.

-Lo hiciste muy… dedicadamente –Rukia había dibujado con la carne y un poco de porción de ensalada sobre el arroz un rostro de Ichigo-Chappy, en el de ella iba solo Chappy sin alteraciones.

-¿Te gusta?, es la versión tuya de Chappy. –Ichigo disimuladamente la desarmó mientras le daba una media sonrisa a la chica. –Quería hacer un emperador de las algas, pero solo puedo hacer Chappys –dijo desilusionada.

-¿Y por qué tanto afán?... ¿tienes alguna intención oculta, Rukia? –agachó su cabeza un poco a la altura de la chica.

-¿D-De qué hablas? –se sonrojó por la insinuación _absurda_ del muchacho.

-Dicen que la forma más efectiva de llegar al corazón de un chico es por su estómago… y déjame decirte que tu almuerzo está muy bueno… -a Rukia se le subieron los colores con cada palabra de Ichigo, especialmente cuando al decir cada una de ellas profundizaba más su voz, terminando por sobrecargar su cerebro.

-¡Lo hice porque sí!, nada tiene que ver lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-Porque sí no es una respuesta válida.

-¡Yo digo que sí! –le gritó mientras tapaba su almuerzo y regularizaba el tono de sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices… -también tapó la caja ya vacía de su almuerzo –Muchas gracias, estaba muy bueno.

Sin más se agachó nuevamente y besó fugazmente los labios de Rukia, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Que… -Ichigo sonrió burlonamente.

-Dijiste que valía hacer las cosas porque sí, ahora no te quejes –Rukia furiosa se levantó y le arrojó lo que le quedaba de comida, con caja y todo, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

·

-¡Es un imbécil! –iba gritando contra el ser invisible mientras todo el mundo se mantenía alejado de la sulfurada Rukia –Idiota pedazo de… que me guste no le da derecho a hacer esa estupidez.

-¿Qué te guste? –Rukia alzó la vista congelada y asustada -¿Quién te gusta, Rukia?

-Nii-sama… -Byakuya miró en derredor y todo mundo huyó, dejándolos completamente solos.

-Te hice una pregunta, Rukia

-Yo…

-Esta vez quiero la verdad

-Nii-sama, con todo respeto, eso no tiene ninguna importancia.

-El que no quieras responderme me parece importante. –Rukia sintió ese comentario como una bofetada mental. -¿Se trata de Kurosaki?

-¡¿Qué? –sus colores volvieron a subir a su rostro rápidamente, Byakuya lo notó, pero aguardó su confirmación.

-Dime la verdad, Rukia. –la chica bajó apesadumbrada su cabeza.

-Sí, nii-sama, me gusta Ichigo. –Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio un instante.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… "_porque sí"_ – no dijo lo último en voz alta… un porque sí a su hermano no le haría gracia. Byakuya no dijo más y retomó su camino, dejando a Rukia en mitad del pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Recuerden que cualquier aviso lo pongo en el perfil… por si es que me surge algo. Una pregunta, ¿todavía recuerdan los vhs? xD en una de esas quizá nunca han visto uno, depende que tan peques sean… (rayos, eso me hace sentir vieja ¬¬)<p>

Gracias por los comentarios a: **Nany Kuchiki**, **Mei Fanel** (tiempo que no te leía, ¿qué te pareció el de hoy?), **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**, **chik-yingyang**, **Sakura-Jeka** y a **Daku Chokoreto**

Nota: Nunca dije que eran las formas de Rukia de declarársele a Ichigo xD, aquí declara sus sentimientos por Ichigo a su hermano… jojojojojo (que mala soy). Quizá modifique también algún día este shot y lo vuelva fic, por eso queda con final abierto… ahí me dicen si lo debería considerar o de plano lo dejo así =)


	6. Forma 6

¡Hola! ¿mucho inupis hoy?, bueno, están algunas (no logré terminarlas todas T-T) de mis historias actualizadas y subidas el mismo día, así que seee xD. ¡A responder reviews no signadas!

**mila:** Descuida, ya tomé esa decisión y está dentro de los fics que algún día haré :3 (aconsejo esperar sentadas…)

**Guest:** Obviamente tu usser no es guest (ya me di cuenta que dejar una review puede hacer que te pongan "guest", le pasó a una amiga), así que Y. K (me suena de algo… Yuki-chan?) déjame decirte que…. ¡Noooooooo!, no te cuestiones mi edad!, una dama no tiene edad! Jajajajajajaja xDDDDD. Tengo orgullosamente 22 años (¡par de patos!) y la verdad me di cuenta que era el mayor número de patos que iba a tener en mi vida… ehhh… Bueno, si me conocieras creerías que tengo no más de 19… hay gente que dice que parezco de 15 -.-U… eso me denigra… en fin, gracias por tu review!, cuando la dejaste estaba corrigiendo este cap xD ojala te rías con este también…

Bleach es de Tite Kubo. ¡A todos!, por favor, pásense por "El día de Isshin", es un fic que hice que no está en sección ichiruki y la verdad me ataqué de la risa… vayan a verlo =) (y no olviden ver también "A través de las letras", lo encontré meloso… y será más meloso el segundo capi xD).

Aclaración: Esto es narrado esta vez por Rukia… así que es un POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 6:<strong> La peor declaración del mundo

Es horrible.

No podrán entenderme si no lo han vivido… en verdad, es horrible.

Esto pasó hace un par de semanas, de ahí hasta hoy aún quiero que me trague la tierra, pero obviamente no se va a abrir y yo desaparecer en sus profundidades. Suerte de las vacas que caen en franjas durante terremotos.

Como decía, esto es horrible, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que contarlo, pero siento la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, de revivir cada detalle para luego ir a mi cuarto y atar un nudo para ahorcarme… con la suerte de que probablemente se rompa la soga y termine con un enorme moretón.

Ya, no más rodeos… Comenzaré contando un poquito antes del horror.

Todo comenzó una hermosa mañana de otoño, nada ni nadie podía decirme por qué rayos esa mañana era tan hermosa, solo era linda y ya.

Yo iba caminando a mi acostumbrada escuela a la acostumbrada hora, por la acostumbrada y poco transcurrida avenida… ¡cuando de pronto!, de pronto me doy un palmetazo muy fuerte en la frente y regreso a casa corriendo, había olvidado la bata de laboratorio para la clase de química. Si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubieran puesto un cero y nii-sama me habría dado la charla más larga y aburrida del mundo… que terminó dándome de igual forma en versión resumida cuando regresé por ella.

Bueno, otra vez me encontraba caminando por esa maldita avenida, las hojas que había bajo mis pies ni siquiera crujían como las secas hojas que una espera pisar en otoño… no, porque aún estaban algo verdes, era recién el inicio de otoño y solo se habían caído algunas hojas.

Pero aún así era un bonito día. Nada que anunciara la fatalidad que ocurriría…

Estaba pasando veinte minutos más tarde por ahí que de costumbre, pero aún quedaban unos minutos suficientes para no llegar tan tarde a la escuela cuando lo vi. Ahí, en la esquina, estaba Kaien Shiba sonriéndole como tonto a una chica muy hermosa.

Mi primera acción fue esconderme tras un poste de luz… bueno, no es como si hubiera muchos lugares donde esconderse en ese momento, tampoco es como si me fuera a ver tanto, soy bastante delgaducha como Renji dice.

Estaban muy cerca, y todavía se acercaron más cuando comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección.

-¿Estás seguro? –noté que preguntaba la desconocida mujer a Kaien, sin poder evitarlo asomé por el costado un poco el rostro para verlo. Actuaba avergonzado con una mano tras su cabeza, rascando sus cabellos.

Yo sabía perfectamente que esa era su expresión de avergonzado, lo había visto ponerla una única vez en la vida antes de esto y había sido frente a su madre… nunca más. ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?

-Claro –sonrió confiadamente como solía hacer. –Si quieres puedo llevarte… -ofreció caballerosamente. Muy típico de él, después de mi hermano era uno de los hombres que más admiraba.

Bueno, no solo lo admiraba. Es guapo, alto, gracioso, inteligente, confiable, generoso… lo que sea, digamos que si me gustaba un poquito… bueno, algo más que un poquito, pero nunca se lo dije.

-No, gracias. –rechazó la mujer, Kaien pareció perder parte del ánimo y en verdad se sorprendió mientras era dejado plantado por una desconocida.

Siempre había sido el Casanova más eficaz que conocía y por primera vez en mi vida veía que una mujer le hacía el quite.

-¡Espera!, ¿estás segura? –preguntó alcanzándola… vaya, si me preguntan, en ese mismo momento cayó de tan alto pilar en que lo había puesto.

Y después… después no pude notar gran cosa, porque el chico más descortés y tarado del mundo tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Oye, no está bien que andes espiando a la gente –que listo que era… además yo no estaba espiando –Si los conoces de algo, ve y salúdalos.

-Hmp –pensé primero en responderle y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero luego de darle una sola mirada me di cuenta que sería una pérdida de tiempo, a los idiotas vándalos no hay que tomarlos en cuenta… algo para recordar por el resto de la vida. Crucé mis brazos y me di la vuelta para ir en dirección a mi escuela.

-Oye, espera… -creo que dijo algo más, yo ni en cuenta.

Tomé el tren para ir a la escuela. Como era un poco más tarde que la hora pic, llegaría algo atrasada, pero de ventaja tenía el que el vagón iba mucho más libre. Aunque claro, con la suerte que estaba teniendo ese día resultó que tuve que irme de pie.

Y no es por ser… ¿pero por qué las malditas correas para las manos están tan altas?, diablos... si intentara cogerlas terminaría casi colgando y me dolería el brazo por toda la eternidad… bueno, no tanto, pero sí mucho.

Antes de que el tren cerrara sus puertas vi que ingresó el tipo de cabellos naranjas, parecía que había corrido pero no le presté mayor atención. Se ganó frente a mí, el muy mastodonte no tenía problemas para aferrarse a la correa superior, yo en cambio tenía que hacer equilibrio con mis pies mientras me aferraba torpemente a un asiento.

Podía sentir como el tipo no apartaba la mirada de mí y comenzó a incomodarme. Sí, me estaba mirando, lo comprobé al verle de soslayo. Parecía querer decir algo, así que lo más rápido que pude me solté y comencé a caminar para cambiarme de vagón.

Pero como ése era el día de "jodamos a Rukia", resultó que coincidió con el freno del aparato ese y casi me fui de frentón al piso si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que me agarraron antes de estrellarme.

-Ten cuidado, enana –escuché su voz profunda y me crispé, ¡en verdad me fastidiaba!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? –me solté y le di un empujón, el muy "macho" no se movió ni medio centímetro, eso me molestó más.

-Oye, no tienes por qué enojarte, solo te estaba ayudando… tch –se fue a su parte del vagón y yo me quedé ahí parada, sin saber qué hacer.

Decidí que no me cambiaría de vagón hasta bajarme en mi estación. No volví a sentir su mirada sobre mí y eso me alivió, aunque de cierta forma me deprimió un poquito.

Bajé en mi estación y me dirigí a la escuela, no me fijé si el tipo cabeza de zanahoria había bajado también o no. Iba tarde, así que corrí el trayecto que me quedaba. Al llegar las puertas estaban cerradas.

Me extrañé un poco, al ver mi reloj noté que aún no pasaban los veinte minutos reglamentarios para que cerraran las puertas y la abrieran más tarde… estúpidas normas de puntualidad…

Toqué el timbre por mucho rato y nadie salió a abrir, la portera ni asomaba y lo que menos quería era quedar fuera del primer bloque de clases, tenía una prueba de historia y poco o nada sabía, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que un rotundo uno.

Harta de ver que nada pasaba busqué mi celular para marcarle a Renji, por último para que lograra crear una distracción para el profesor y así poder entrar por la ventana… habíamos hecho eso ya un par de veces con rotundos éxitos, esa era otra de las muchas ventajas que tenía el tener la sala en el primer piso y con las ventanas dando al exterior. La vez que lo intentó hacer él, recuerdo que se enredó en la cortina y tropezó, las risas de mis compañeros lo delataron.

-Bueno, bueno, mi celu… ¿y mi celular? –revisé como idiota mis bolsillos, los palpé una y otra vez -¡Rayos!, parece que lo dejé en casa. No, no me lo dejé, recuerdo haber visto la hora en él mientras pasaba por la avenida antes de apurar el paso… ¿se me habrá caído? –de pronto sentí el peso de la posibilidad de que así fuera. Nii-sama no me compraría otro, habíamos quedado que para eso tendría que sacar nota máxima en biología… con lo mal que se me daba ese ramo.

Frustrada decidí que observaría por la ventana y le haría señas a Renji, que esperaba las viera y entendiera lo que quería. Digamos que es un poco… bueno, es bastante atarantado en algunas cosas. Solo se salva porque es muy bueno para otras, como deporte, increíblemente cocina, biología y otras tantas cosas que no requieren tanto análisis al momento de las pruebas, porque aquí el profesor de biología se dedica a hacer todo de memoria… y tengo pésima memoria.

No había nadie en el salón. Creí que me equivocaba y hasta pensé que pudieron haber cambiado de sala, me desesperé inútilmente y hasta trepé el cerezo enorme que había en frente para ver al segundo piso, resultando en que me caí y me di unos raspones un par de veces antes de lograr observar una sala del segundo piso que también estaba vacía.

-¿A parte de enana eres mono? –escuché una voz profunda, bajo el árbol.

-¿Tú otra vez? –fruncí el ceño, era el mismo tipo del metro. -¡Deja de acosarme!

-¡¿Quién mierda acosaría a una enana tan fea como tú? –hirió mi orgullo. A punto estuve de soltarle una sarta de insultos sobre su persona cuando me detuvo -¡No he venido a molestarte!, demonios… todo el maldito trayecto ni me pescaste cuando quise hablarte. Baja de ahí –me dirigió una mirada severa y por alguna razón decidí bajar. Quizá solo quería dejarle en claro que me molestaba y prefería que se largara de una vez.

-Mira, cabeza de zanahoria… -le puncé el pecho con mi índice una vez estuve abajo. Quería recriminarle su comportamiento y exigirle que me dejara en paz.

-Ten –antes de que pudiera acabar mi frase puso frente a mis ojos mi querido celular.

Yo lo cogí asombrada, todo mi rostro expresó la sorpresa que me embargaba. Tan abstraída estaba en el objeto que había cogido que ni cuenta me di de que el tipo se iba.

-¡Espera! –le grité y él se volteó con molestia en la mirada –Gracias… -me detuve para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para disculparme, era muy difícil admitir que había cometido un error.

-¿Solo gracias? –comentó frunciendo aún más el ceño, interrumpiendo mi intento de arrepentimiento. -¿Recorro mitad de Karakura para traerte un celular que tiraste por espiar a un tipo en mitad de la calle y solo dices "gracias"? –de pronto me sentí avergonzada -¡Ah!, y por si fuera poco… tú muy ingratamente solo me mirabas con odio y queriendo apartarte de mí, imposibilitándome entregarte tu porquería –en ese entonces, además me sentí ofendida… no sabía qué era lo que me pesaba más de las dos cosas.

-Un gracias no basta para lo que he hecho… -continuó.

-¡No fue del todo mi culpa! –le reclamé por su actitud. Si, bien, era cierto que le debía una disculpa, pero él lo echó todo a perder con su actitud… además nada hubiera pasado si no se hubiera metido conmigo en primer lugar. -¡También tienes parte de la culpa por metiche!

-¡¿Q-qué? – vi sorpresa real en su rostro, seguro no esperaba que le respondiera. Información de último minuto para la zanahoria; Rukia Kuchiki _jamás_ doblega su orgullo.

-Así que más bien veo esto como una forma de disculparte conmigo por nuestro primer encuentro… quedas perdonado –me miró con odio, pero se volteó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos para irse. -¡Igual gracias! –le grité cuando lo vi ya un poco distanciado. Estaba tan cabreado que ni respondió. –Te debo una… -dije sin gritar, casi en un susurro.

Estaba ensimismada en su espalda y seguro caminar mientras se marchaba cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Casi se me cae de las manos, pero lo cogí y antes de contestar regularicé mi pulso, que había subido por unos segundos.

-¿Diga?

-_¡Hasta que al fin contestas!_ –era Renji del otro lado del teléfono, según parece había estado tratando de comunicarse

-¿Renji?

-_¿Quién más?... oye, Rukia, no hay clases hoy_ –fruncí el ceño, seguro imaginó bien mi manera de reaccionar, porque agregó su oración resolviendo mi duda no dicha –_El vice director murió de viejo ayer por la noche, cerraron el instituto y además mañana tampoco va a haber para que vayan al funeral…_

-¿Murió?, wuau… -el hombre era muy viejo, era tan viejo que formaba parte de los tipos que una pensaba eran inmortales… pero ya comenzaba a notarse un poco su deterioro en algunas cosas como la memoria, sin embargo, tenía una chispa muy simpática y juguetona todos los días.

Me sentí un poco triste y mal por él, era de las pocas personas que apreciaba de mi instituto. Por eso al día siguiente me dirigí al funeral, quería que de alguna forma supiera que era una persona importante.

El funeral se realizó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, tomé el metro para poder ir al lugar y extrañamente me sentí un poco rara al recordar al chico de cabellos naranjas. Ese día había asientos libres, así que solo me senté. Recordando que iba a un funeral aparté de mi mente todos los recuerdos leves que tenía del chico.

Para hacer un poco más corto el cuento, pasaron los días y días mientras yo no paraba de pensar en que le debía una al tipo y que lo había juzgado muy mal sin siquiera disculparme por ello. Podía tener un orgullo grande, pero mi conciencia cuando no estaba limpia era lo más jodido del mundo.

Pensé que quizá viviera cerca de donde pillé a Kaien con su actual novia (porque claro, el que la sigue la consigue), traté de pasar por ahí a diferentes horas de la mañana, sin embargo, aunque gané un par de atrasos, no pude volver a verlo.

Y así fueron mis días hasta que un día lo encontré aguardando en el metro. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero luego noté que era el mismo tipo, después de todo ¿cuántas personas con cabello naranja puede haber en Karakura?, yo creo que solo él.

Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sentado, mientras miraba de vez en cuando hacia los alrededores. Creí que buscaba a alguien, así que cuando nuestros ojos cruzaron me quedé un poco sorprendida de la intensidad de su mirada. Sin darme cuenta llegó el vagón y yo me quedé parada viendo como él se levantaba y se acercaba.

Creí que me hablaría, de hecho, yo misma quería hablarle. Pero no se me ocurría qué decirle. Cuando estuvo a solo unos metros me puse nerviosa, creyendo que me reconocía y me reclamaría o algo… por el contrario, pasó de mí e ingresó al vagón. Eso bastó para que recordara que tenía prisa y también debía subir.

No era horario pic, de hecho iba muy temprano hacia la escuela, seguramente me quedaría tres cuartos de hora sin nada que hacer… porque sí, como no lo había encontrado tarde, pensé en buscarlo más temprano. Había unas pocas personas en el vagón, ahora no recuerdo cuántas ni qué tipo de personas, pero da igual.

Había un puesto vacío y me senté, solo que él estaba al lado cogiendo la manilla superior y sin mirarme. Le dirigí una vista disimulada y suspiré. Me armé de valor para dirigirle la palabra, después de todo me había esforzado para disculparme todo ese tiempo y así poder limpiar mi conciencia.

-Jumm… -no se me ocurría como dirigirme a él. Opté por punzarlo –Oye… -él arqueó una ceja mientras dirigía su mirada a mí.

-¿Qué? –su hablar era igual de brusco del que recordaba, fruncí el ceño, pero traté de no enfadarme.

-¿Me recuerdas?, soy la chica del celular –saqué mi celular del bolsillo para que lo viera.

-Ah, la enana mal agradecida –comentó con media sonrisa. Fruncí más el ceño y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Como él estaba de pie parecía casi cómica nuestra situación, si cuando estábamos ambos de pie yo ya me veía chica, ahora podía darle la razón en que parecería enana.

-Mira… -junté toda mi paciencia. –solo quería aprovechar de pedirte disculpas, ¿si?, esto de la conciencia apesta.

-¿Te estás disculpando porque te jode tu conciencia? –parecía sorprendido, yo solo me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado –Vaya que eres rara.

-No quiero oír eso de un tipo con cabello naranja.

-¡Ja!, lo dice una chica con ojos violetas –voltee a verle con odio, mis ojos me gustaban mucho, no era quién para cuestionarlos.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el color de mis ojos?

-No más de los que tú pareces tener con mi cabello. –bufé y me quedé callada sin volver a prestarle atención por un rato.

Él pareció también quedarse pensando unos momentos. Bufó al igual que yo y dirigió su vista al frente, quedamos en silencio por mucho rato. Cuando ya estábamos a una estación de mi parada volvió él a hablar.

-Lo siento… -le miré y busqué sus ojos café, creí que quizá estaba hablando por manos libres o algo. Entonces él volteó su vista hacia mí y de nuevo sentí algo extraño recorrerme. –Por alguna razón, contigo no puedo ser amable ni nada. No suelo ser tan borde con las chicas, en serio lo siento. –lo dijo altaneramente y como si la cosa no fuera con él, pero de alguna forma entendí que realmente le pesaba eso.

-Pues ya somos dos. Por alguna razón no pude actuar fingidamente contigo, supongo que también tengo la culpa de cabrearte tanto… digamos que me hace feliz hacerte enojar aunque no te conozca.

-¡Hey!

-Es broma –sonreí cuando vi que frunció más el ceño –aunque no tanto… ser sincera y molesta es algo que reservo para mis amigos. –dije algo más seria mientras apartaba mi vista de su rostro y la centraba en la ventana del frente. Él se removió los cabellos con su mano libre e imitó mi acción.

-Ser un idiota pesado es algo que reservo para los chicos que considero mis amigos… digamos que no tengo muchas amigas. –al ladear la vista para verlo de costado vi una expresión de burla y fastidio, quizá recordaba algo. –No puedo considerar del todo amiga a una chica que depende de mí todo el tiempo… es más como una hermana.

Y esa fue nuestra extensa charla en el metro.

Luego de eso me fui sin más, despidiéndome con un gesto de mano. El se quedó dentro observándome mientras imitaba mi gesto.

Solíamos encontrarnos en las mañanas de lunes a viernes y se nos había hecho rutina coger el metro en horario medio, sin tanta gente pero con más de la que había esa mañana. Conversábamos un poco todos los días y así me enteré de su nombre y él del mío. Diría que nos hicimos amigos comunes y corrientes, pero la verdad cada vez que sabía más de él me intrigaba otro poco y terminé deseando todos los días que pronto llegara la mañana, para luego, durante la mañana, que el tiempo con él en el metro no acabara nunca.

Él estaba en segundo año de medicina, decía que le encantaba la carrera pero que era mucho esfuerzo. La verdad, yo me quedaba asombrada… con lo que me costaba biología ni de broma podría estudiar algo como eso. Yo iba en último año de instituto, sobre carreras universitarias aún no me decidía del todo… había pensado en arquitectura y en ingeniería civil, pero ninguna de las dos me convencía del todo.

Determinado día crítico… un lindo y horrible viernes trece de julio (desde ese día en adelante decidí aceptar que los viernes trece eran los días gestores de la mala suerte) lo encontré esperando un poco más temprano de lo usual en los asientos a la llegada del vagón.

Estaba un poco nervioso y tenía algo en las manos que no supe identificar. Cuando llegué junto a él se sobresaltó.

-Hola

-Hola… -se ajustó el cuello de su camisa mientras miraba con duda hacia mí –Oye, Rukia… ¿te gusta Bad Religion? –preguntó como no quiere la cosa mientras me sentaba junto a él a aguardar la llegada del tren de metro.

-¿Hmm? –pregunté, estaba distraída pensando en la materia de la que tenía examen ese mismo día

-Que si te gusta Bad Religion.

-Oh, si… no será de mis favoritas, pero igual es una buena banda… -él sonrió y yo me di cuenta cuando lo vi de costado, estaba más atenta a repasar mi memorización.

-Bien…

-¿Por qué?

-Resulta que este domingo tienen un recital en Karakura –se veía entusiasmado –Y conseguí un par de entradas –no entendía qué tenía eso que ver conmigo –pero mis amigos no pueden acompañarme… así que, me preguntaba si… bueno… ya sabes

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki está pidiéndome una cita para este domingo? –pregunté con fingido asombro.

-Deja de burlarte, no es una cita… además si no quieres me busco otra persona.

-Es broma, tarado… deja que lo piense –fingí pensarlo un momento mientras estaba segura que ponía su cara de fastidio. –Creo que no tengo nada para la próxima semana, podría ser que tal vez te acompañe… ¿qué gano a cambio?

-Por favor… ya tengo pagada la entrada.

-Bueno, si es así, vale. –Me ofreció mi boleto, yo fruncí el ceño y me negué a cogerlo –Llévalos tú, lo más probable es que los pierda.

Nos pusimos rápidamente de acuerdo de dónde encontrarnos.

Mentiría si dijera que los días pasaron rápido hasta el domingo… el sábado se me hizo eterno, y ni que hablar de la clase del mismo viernes. Pero el problema fue que el domingo se me hizo de mañana muy corta. Tanto que terminé por llegar tarde, solo un par de minutos…

-¡Perdona! –le dije sin aire cuando estuve al fin junto a él. Había corrido el trayecto.

-No importa –comentó dándose la vuelta. Su actitud me extrañó.

Ese día la pasamos genial, en verdad fue muy divertido. Y bueno, ese fue el día de mi error más grande y la peor humillación del mundo… realicé "la peor declaración del mundo"

Íbamos saliendo de una panadería. Habíamos gritado y vitoreado en el recital, porque la verdad si me gustaba mucho ese grupo. Él se ofreció a pagar por ambos luego, era algo tarde… dijo que me llevaría hasta mi casa y cuando le miré con sospecha dijo algo como "ningún idiota dejaría sola a una chica en el trayecto a su casa a estas horas, en especial como está hoy en día el mundo"

Me sonreía socarronamente y la verdad andábamos medio coqueteando entre una y otra cosa. Comencé a darle empujones luego de que insinuara que mi mejor amigo y yo éramos pareja. Decía cosas como "él seguro no te ve solo como amigo".

Me divertí mucho.

Y habría sido genial dejarlo ahí… pero no. De pronto fue como si todo el ambiente cambiara, dejamos de reír y comenzamos a caminar con cierto aire de… algo, como si estuviéramos esperando algo. Ambos nos detuvimos a mitad de camino, no supe quién se detuvo primero, solo supe que pasó.

Volteamos a vernos a los ojos como queriendo decirnos algo. Estuvimos perdidos en la mirada del otro mucho rato y si él no hubiera dicho algo, quizá habríamos seguido así mucho rato.

-Rukia… -me miró sin burla, queriendo decir algo.

-¿Si? –el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte en el pecho, sentía que se me iba a salir.

-Pues… -se rascó la cabeza y dudó –se hace tarde, apresura el paso. –de pronto fue como si todo se cayera por medio segundo.

-¿Eso querías decirme? –estaba incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-Que si eso querías decirme, ¡idiota!

-Oye, para con los insultos.

-Para tú, ¿qué querías decirme?

-¡Acabo de decirte que te apures!, ¿no? –dijo algo molesto.

-¡A mí no me engañas Ichigo!, ibas a decirme algo

-Nada que ver… no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo estar pensando.

-¡Si la tengo!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!, ¿cómo podrías?

-¡Porque estoy segura de conocerte!

-¡No puedes conocerme solo por unas conversaciones! –parecía reclamar más para convencerse a él que a mí

-Pero te conozco… -dije sincerándome –Y no solo eso… la verdad, te he prestado tanta atención que estoy segura que ibas a decirme algo… -lo miré nuevamente a los ojos buscando los suyos –Ichigo, tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué? –su voz salió en un murmullo, completamente expectante.

-Tú… megustas –fue un murmullo tan rápido y de corrido que no lo entendió.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡No me vas a hacer repetirlo! –le grité completamente roja.

-En serio enana, ¿qué dijiste? –parecía curioso de mi reacción, en verdad no me había escuchado.

-¡No lo voy a repetir… en serio que no!

-¿Por qué no?, deja de ser tan… tú y dilo de nuevo

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres un idiota!

-¡Hey!, sin insultos

-¡Eres un idiota por hacer que me enamorara de ti! –le grité frustrada.

Fue tan fuerte el grito que resonó en mi cabeza los segundos que ambos estuvimos callados luego de mi declaración. En verdad fue lo peor y más idiota que pude haber hecho. Él me miró asombrado y a punto estuvo de decir algo, sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara a lo que _dije_ (mas bien grité), un tercer individuo apareció.

-¡Itsygo! –escuché a lo lejos el grito, ambos nos volteamos a ver como una chica de cabello verde (seguramente teñido, no era un color que pudiera creer fuera natural) cruzaba la calle con la mano en alto.

Me quedé quieta, mirando como de pronto sin mediar palabra se lanzó a los brazos de él y lo tiró al piso.

-¡No hagas eso, Nell! –él trataba de quitársela de encima, pero al poco ella comenzó a besuquearlo por todo el rostro.

No vi nada más y decidí largarme corriendo.

¿Qué le costaba decirme que tenía novia?, ¿a caso era de esos tipos que ligaban con más de una a la vez?

Me sentí frustrada y completamente estúpida… y así fue la historia de cómo jodí mi orgullo por una estupidez trivial… como que me había enamorado de un tipo de cabellos naranjos.

·

-¡Rukia!

-¡Ah! –¡¿por qué tiene que gritar cuando ando pensando y aparecer de la nada?

-¿Qué te pasa?, has andado en las nubes desde hace unas semanas –frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, tratando de inspeccionarme.

-¡No me asustes así, idiota! –en verdad me asustó, el golpe que mi mano propina se lo tiene merecido.

-¡Hey!

-Tienes la culpa por asustarme cuando estaba pensando

-¿Y en qué?, llevas rara desde hace como dos semanas… ¿pasó algo con tu hermano? –coge una silla de la sala ya vacía y se sienta con ella al revés en frente de mí.

-Pues no, todo normal –y ahora a enfrentar su cara de "no te creo nada", pero suspira y coge mi mochila por mí.

-Ya, vamos…

Últimamente he estado evitando ir en metro… no he vuelto a tomarlo desde ese día… ahora me doy la lata de ir en micro a la escuela. Cabe decir que los choferes son unos mal educados gruñones en su mayoría… otros son más amigables.

-¿De nuevo tomarás micro?, ¿qué pasó con eso de que era molesto y tardío? –me encojo de hombros por su comentario.

-Me aburrí de siempre tomar el metro.

-Ya… bueno, eso me permite seguir contigo otro trayecto más –me sonríe como solo él sabe para hacerme subir el ánimo.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje –le digo en burla

-Quizá sea mi intención –ambos reímos fuerte.

Esto se nos da mucho, el resto de nuestros compañeros no lo entiende. No somos ni de por asomo un par de enamorados, somos como hermanos con la ventaja de no tener que ver tan seguido las molestias que el otro tiene en convivencia… aunque de vez en cuando nos alojamos en la casa del otro. Salimos con calma y paso lento del instituto, habíamos tenido que limpiar, por eso tan tarde.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¿Quién?

-En la puerta hay alguien

Ay no…

-¿Rukia?, ¡Oye, Rukia!... ¿estás bien?

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, justo que ya había recompuesto parte de mi orgullo…

-Oye Rukia, estás pálida…

Renji habla y no entiendo… estoy más concentrada en los movimientos de un tipo de cabellos naranjas parado en la salida del instituto.

¡Ichigo está esperando fuera!

¿Cómo rayos supo donde…?

¡Mierda!

-¡Deja de golpearte la frente de esa forma! –Renji quita mi mano de ahí, acababa de darme un palmetazo muy fuerte –Vas a quedar tonta… ¿conoces a ese tipo?

-Renji… ocúltame

Pero ya es tarde, cruzo miradas con Ichigo y en verdad parece molesto. Suelto un chillido, no quiero afrontarlo… en verdad que no.

-Corre… -me susurra cerca de la oreja Renji. Ni tonta ni perezosa me devuelvo corriendo hacia el interior del instituto, pensando a mil por hora.

Corro hasta llegar a la pandereta del patio, me trepo a un árbol y salto con gracia al otro lado.

Bien, todo ha pasado… ahora solo…

-Rukia… -no puede ser –Oye enana, voltea de una vez. –por alguna razón volteo mecánicamente, no puedo resistir verlo… después de todo lo echaba de menos.

-Ho-hola…

-…

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-No lo estoy

-… Ajá… -parece muy molesto, ahora de cerca también parece algo decepcionado y herido. Bien, que venga lo que venga… -¿Qué haces aquí? –estamos muy cerca, él se acerca cada vez más mirándome con una pregunta.

Él es más de acciones que de palabras, siempre lo supe… pero en verdad jamás creí que esto pasaría.

Simplemente es la gloria.

Su cuerpo es cálido, sus brazos fuertes… su corazón late rápido y fuerte, su aroma muy varonil… y me siento como un pequeño ratón en las garras de un león.

-Enana tonta… -susurra contra mi oreja. Oh, dios mío, ¿por qué demonios le diste una voz tan sexy?... en el abrazo no hago más que estremecerme.

-Ichigo, suéltame… tú… tienes novia –lo digo más para recordármelo a mí misma. No pienso levantarle el novio a nadie ni menos ser plato de segunda… eso no es para mí.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –no me suelta… tampoco hago esfuerzos por salirme, está muy cómodo entre sus brazos.

-La muy acaramelada chica de hace unos domingos…

-Nell es mi prima -¿Prima?, por favor, esa chica no parecía _solo_ una prima –No me veas así

-Pongo la cara que se me da en gana –por alguna razón se larga a reír muy fuerte, siento toda la potencia de su risa al seguir entre sus brazos pero con la cara ya apartada de él. -¿De qué te ríes? –me está molestando que se ría.

-De ti

-Que amable…

-No te enfades, Rukia, es solo que es… divertido verte celosa.

-¡Cállate!, no estaba celosa

-Si lo estabas… incluso diría que aún lo estás

-No

-Si

-Que no, no, no y no.

-Bien… -reposa su cabeza sobre la mía mientras seguimos abrazados y yo vuelvo a enterrarme en su pecho. Es tan cálido y agradable ahí –El domingo era mi cumpleaños, solo estaba saludándome por eso. Nell es muy efusiva.

Oh mierda… su cumpleaños

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?, rayos… no te di obsequio

-¿De qué hablas?... yo diría que me diste el mejor obsequio de todos –ay no, otra vez ese tono… me pone la piel de gallina y aún así me encanta –Rukia… -quiere que lo observe y eso hago.

¡Dios mío!

Sin mediar palabra, sin advertencia previa, sin siquiera que pueda pensar en asimilarlo, me besa. Si antes era agradable estar entre sus brazos, ahora en verdad no puedo sentir nada más que él, el resto del mundo ha desaparecido.

Es un beso largo.

Mi primer beso.

-¿Q-qué…? –no puedo creerlo, toco mis labios y me separo de él, viéndolo con mucha duda.

-Solo vine a traerte lo que de nuevo dejaste olvidado en medio de la calle, enana…

Dios… es un idiota

Pero es mi idiota cabeza de naranja.

* * *

><p>¡Día de inupis!, ¡día de inupis!... ¡YAY!<p>

¿Me dejan review? *-*?


	7. Forma 7

Como dicen que quien avisa no es traidor, les aviso que es **un capi no meloso, más bien trágico**…

**Guest:** Nany-chan! (estoy segura de que eras tú), waaa… yo siento más el no haber actualizado antes D: no te preocupes, en cuanto tengas tiempo (y si quieres) mándame un mp para saber de ti, hace mucho que no te veo por estos lares. Trata de descansar y no presionarte tanto, ¡ánimo!

**mila:** ni me lo recuerdes D: fue demasiado romántico-meloso-extraño. Sencillamente acabo de leerlo de nuevo y casi me asfixio xD. Jeje, perdona por "dejarte ganas de más", espero leas este cap y te guste también… es todo menos meloso.

**Emy Ruruki:** :3 ok, trataré de retomar mi idea de hacer varios fics de estos one-shots… algunos con varios cambios. Ojala y sigas leyendo los caps y comentando, saludos!

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Jeeee, gracias =) me alegra que te gustara. Pero aún así creo que quedó demasiado "cursi" el final del capi pasado.

Gracias a todos quienes me han dejado review desde la última vez: **Sakura-Jeka, jessy moon 15, Guest, mila, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Emy Ruruki** y a **Kotsuki Kurosaki**. Si no he respondido alguna review, avísenme porque ya no lo recuerdo :/

Bleach no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Forma 7:<strong> Tres simples palabras

"Hola."

Esa es una palabra… se dice para saludar.

"Adiós."

Esa es otra palabra… se dice para despedir.

…

Un mundo se puede acabar con solo tres simples palabras.

·

Hacía frío, el lugar permanecía en penumbras pese a que el exterior se encontraba soleado y confortable. No había ruido alguno, parecía que el tiempo dentro del lugar había sido detenido. Un único rayo de luz algo amplio era visible en la habitación principal.

Fuera se escuchaba el sonido del graznido de algunas aves, dentro el silencio amortiguaba todo rastro de vida. La luz iluminaba un trocito de colchón en el que permanecía sentado un hombre de cabellos naranjos observando el exterior. Permanecía inmutable, su ceño estaba relajado y sus ojos apagados. Su respiración era apenas perceptible y sus movimientos brillaban por su ausencia.

En determinado momento el tiempo volvió a andar. El hombre se levantó pausadamente y decidió salir a caminar.

Era otoño, próximo a invierno. Una suave brisa húmeda recorría las costas de la playa por la que caminaba, el día previamente soleado terminó por nublarse.

_-Ichigo… si pudieras cambiar algo, lo que sea, ¿qué sería?_

_-El que seas tan enana…_

El hombre se detuvo al vislumbrar un acantilado rocoso. Avanzó unos pasos y decidió detenerse.

_-Vine en cuanto supe, ¿qué pasó?_

_-Rukia tuvo un accidente_

Avanzó de nuevo y trepó por las negras rocas que formaban un acantilado sobre el mar. Se sentó en el punto más alto y adentrado, observando el horizonte.

_-Dime que estará bien –el hombre de negros cabellos agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. –¡Papá, dime que estará bien!_

_-Ichigo, yo…_

Nada.

Para Ichigo nada había por delante, todo estaba acabado, el horizonte le parecía aún más oscuro que el que podía vislumbrar sobre el mar.

Las olas comenzaron a estallar con mayor fuerza sobre la orilla, el viento arreció y el cielo se oscureció más. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

_-¿Rukia? –ingresó nervioso y angustiado a la habitación. Su padre había podido otorgarle eso. –Te pondrás bien… yo sé que sí –cogió la mano de la mujer que estaba postrada sobre una cama._

_No tuvo mayor respuesta que un pitido intermitente_

_-Vamos enana, si no vienes el dinero del pasaje se perderá… -ninguna reacción –Mejórate y te llevo a Chappylandia. –sus palabras no tenían efecto._

Dudó. Sólo dudó un instante. Levantó la vista al cielo y tomó la decisión.

_-¡Ichigo, apártate!_

_-¡No!, ¡Rukia, maldición, no! –No quería moverse hasta que un par de hombres lo apartaron._

_Ichigo quedó donde le habían dejado_

_-¡Ichigo! –gritó el hombre de negros cabellos y barba mientras remecía a su hijo. - Mírame a los ojos Ichigo –el joven así lo hizo, por escasos segundos le prestó atención. –Rukia…_

_-No lo digas… por favor papá, no lo digas._

_-Rukia ha muerto._

Se tiró al mar.

·

_Si pudiera cambiar algo, sería el que ya no estoy contigo._

_·_

_(Epílogo)_

_._

Las olas llegaban a la costa con un suave vaivén, la arena estaba tibia y el día estaba soleado.

Despertó con incertidumbre, pero al poco de comprender, su cuerpo se sacudió.

-¡Mierda! – su cabeza se levantó al cielo fuertemente y gritó, gritó tan fuerte que el eco de su grito resonaba aún dentro de su misma cabeza. -¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! -empezó a golpear el suelo arenoso con todo lo que quedaba de sí.

Poco a poco sus golpes se volvieron más débiles, su voz se amortiguó y de sus ojos muchas lágrimas cayeron.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! –golpeó una última vez el suelo. – ¡¿qué hice yo?!, ¡¿Qué mierda te hice?! –gritó levantando nuevamente la cabeza, observando a ninguna parte.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

_-¿Y por qué quieres ir ahí?, mínimo que sea en verano, no casi en invierno._

_-No me veas así, gruñón. Lo hago porque me da la gana._

_-Enana caprichosa._

A la mierda con todo.

Ahora hasta el odio le había quitado. Solo quedaba el dolor.

Caminó más por inercia que otra cosa, la tormenta había pasado y estaba todo empapado. El mar le había devuelto a su misma orilla, sin mayor daño que unos raspones y mucha agua salada en su sistema.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña con el mismo semblante apagado que con el que se había marchado.

Dio un par de pasos con la vista gacha y se topó con un pequeño sobre. No era la gran cosa y no sabía por qué no lo había visto antes. La curiosidad aún tenía algo de mella en él. Se agachó y lo cogió sin cuidado alguno, volteó el papel para darse cuenta que no tenía ni remitente ni dirección.

Iba a tirarlo, pero decidió abrirlo. Al sacar la hoja de papel, sus ojos se abrieron y el sobre vacío cayó de su mano.

_Ichigo, te amo._

_Rukia._

Solo otras tres palabras más para recordar… e Ichigo lloró.

Lloró como nunca antes había llorado.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy… que les vaya bonito =)<p>

Ah!, casi lo olvido... perdón si no respondí alguna review... la verdad creo que ya no podré responderlas u.u... aunque sí las leeré...

Saludos a mi querida Saku-chan (¡te extraño!)


	8. Forma 8

Jejejeje… ¿de veras alguien lloró al leer el capi anterior? Yo confieso haber llorado antes de escribirlo (motivo por el que lo escribí) y confieso que cuando lo volví a leer al acabarlo lagrimee cuando Ichi se tiró al mar…

Así con la vida… tiene tantos alti-bajos… pero la verdad es que le da gracia.

**Bleach no me pertenece**… si, es en serio, no es mío…

…

¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Forma 8: Simpleza.<p>

* * *

><p>Solo debía vocalizar algunas palabras. Era simple, era muy, muy simple.<p>

Vamos, por dios. Ella era Rukia, RUKIA; una chica fuerte, segura, terca y muy directa. Tampoco era como que tuviera que actuar toda cuática y sobreactuada como en las telenovelas baratas… no… pero estaba segura de que para ella hasta eso se le haría más simple.

Vamos Rukia, valentía.

No había huido cuando hizo tal desastre en casa que sus padres la observaron furiosos cuando era niña… no, valientemente había dicho "Yo fui". No echó pie atrás cuando un tipo robó el bolso de una mujer, huyendo con el… no, ella valientemente había salido persiguiéndolo hasta darle alcance y arrebatarle lo robado mientras lo inmovilizaba en lo que llegaba la policía. Ni siquiera dudó cuando habían tratado de besarla (en más de una ocasión) a la fuerza… sencillamente les golpeaba las bolas.

Ella era así, fuerte y valiente. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan débil e incapaz?

Joder.

Esto era de todo, menos algo realmente simple.

Frunció el ceño mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano. Sus labios se encontraban tapados gracias a la mano que usaba de apoyo, su cuaderno abierto y aplastado por dicho brazo y otro puesto en horizontal. Veía con fastidio a un chico tratando de escribir en la pizarra blanca algunas y otras ecuaciones mientras era apoyado por un bloc de apuntes.

Suspiró.

-Psst… Rukia… -escuchó una conocida voz femenina en diagonal. Se desperezó de su desganada posición bajando los brazos e inclinando el cuerpo en dirección a una despampanante rubia. Alzó una ceja, preguntando _telepáticamente_ por el motivo de la interrupción a su aburrimiento. –Mira… -la chica susurraba y terminó por mostrarle el cuaderno en que debía estar escribiendo lo que el ayudante pusiera en la pizarra.

Noten la palabra clave… _debía_

-Ichi y tú… -seguía susurrando. En el cuaderno nada escrito, solo un par de dibujos bastante infantiles de lo que parecían dos personas… - chuuu~… -besándose…

_Paf_

Sin si quiera premeditarlo, estrelló su propio cuaderno contra el rostro de la chica a unos bancos de distancia. Cogió su mochila y, sulfurada, se retiró de la ayudantía.

-Pe-permiso… -al poco, obviamente luego de recuperarse, la rubia procedió a abandonar también el aula.

El ayudante la observó curioso. El resto del aún curso no salía del anonadamiento luego de la reacción de Rukia.

·

-Madura ya de una vez Rangiku. No estás en preescolar –Rukia la regañaba mientras las dos se aguardaban el ascensor a su departamento.

-Mo… pudiste haber desfigurado mi nariz –se quejó la rubia acariciándola levemente –Aunque debes admitir que el dibujo estuvo bueno. –sonrió alegremente, habiendo ya restado la importancia de lo anterior.

Rukia, cruzada de brazos, se permitió fruncir el ceño y comenzó a contar mentalmente. Abrió la puerta del ascensor de un jalón en cuanto llegó e hizo ingreso como si fuera a golpear a alguien en su interior.

Rangiku por su parte subió con una amplia sonrisa tras ella.

Así eran los últimos días para estas chicas, bastante divertidos para la rubia y bastante agotadores y estresantes para la morena.

-Vamos Rukia, sé que quieres –continuó hostigando la compañera de departamento de la pequeña chica.

-Rangiku, no sé qué demonios te permite insinuar eso. Deja de decir pavadas. –comentó mientras arrojaba su mochila a la desordenada habitación que denominaba por propia.

-¡Tengo pruebas! –Eso detuvo a la morena un instante. Rangiku sonrió y se le acercó ocultando sus manos tras de sí. –No puedes negarlo si tengo pruebas, ¿verdad? –comentó mientras se le acercaba por el lado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando… -Rukia giró el rostro para ocultarlo de Rangiku.

-Pues de esto~ -cantarinamente habló mientras mecía en su mano algo. Rukia entonces se dio vuelta y, rápidamente, arrebató el objeto en cuestión.

No podía ser…

Esa rubia en verdad tenía aire en el cerebro.

Rukia elevó la mirada y roló los ojos pidiendo paciencia mientras observaba otro de los dibujos de su compañera de piso.

-Mínimo aprende a dibujar –comentó. Rangiku solo rio.

-¿Qué haces? –Rukia se había decidido a sentar con el papel en sus manos mientras lo observaba detenidamente como si quisiera perforarlo.

No respondió, solo decidió bajarlo a la mesa y ponerse a trabajar con un plumón negro sobre él…

-¡Hey, estás arruinando mi obra de arte! –sin prestarle atención, al acabar Rukia levantó el papel y realizó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Así está mejor –comentó pasándole el papel a la rubia.

Rangiku alzó una ceja al recibir el objeto, pero luego frunció ambas mientras intentaba adivinar lo que estaba ahora dibujado sobre su hoja. La volteó, la giró, la volvió a voltear y a girar en todos los ángulos posibles. Finalmente esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Rukia… no sabía que te iba el sadomasoquismo… aunque igual puede que te vaya lo de ser "s".

-¡¿Qué?! –le arrebató el papel, sonrojada y lo observó. -¡N-no inventes estupideces, tarada!

-¿Ehhhh?, pero si yo veo _claramente_ que eso trata de decir tu dibujo… ¿no eres tú poniendo un pie sobre tu fresa y tirándole de una soga al cuello?

-¡¿Pero qué?!, ¡deberías usar esa cabeza que tienes en algo coherente! –reclamó mientras le volvía a mostrar el dibujo. –Esa eres TÚ y esta soy YO –indicó, Rangiku alzó una ceja. –Y yo estoy impidiendo que llegues a tu colección de zapatos… que estoy quemando –porque sí, había algo que parecía fuego en el borde y Rangiku no había podido entender a qué iba aquello.

-¡¿Qué?! –la rubia saltó sobre sí misma y miró amenazadoramente a su compañera petit. –No te atreverías… -Rukia se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de todo, estas chicas se querían lo suficiente como para llamarse amigas y se detestaban y molestaban lo suficiente como para sentirse hermanas.

Si tienen hermanos, ya me entenderán.

Pero había un detalle algo interesante… Ichigo y Rangiku eran parientes.

No eran parientes muy cercanos ni se solían ver seguidos, era algo así como "el hijo de la sobrina de la suegra de la cuñada de mi mamá"… si, muy enredoso. Pero Rangiku no le veía el problema para tratarlo "familiarmente" aún pese a la molestia que solía causar en el chico pelinaranja… más bien se podría decir que a causa de esa molestia era que ella lo hacía cada vez con más frecuencia.

Si no hubiera sido por ello, Rukia quizá nunca le hubiera conocido.

Pero no estoy para hablar de cómo y por qué o cuándo… sino del "poco antes de" y "algo así como el durante", el resto ustedes ya lo imaginarán.

Como resultado de uno de los _ingeniosos_ planes de Rangiku por hacer que su… blablablá… primo tuviera más tiempo compartido con Rukia, solía organizar salidas los fines de semana con ambos y su propio novio, Gin. El resultado siempre era que Ichigo tenía que ir a dejar a Rukia al departamento en lo que Rangiku aparecería al día siguiente…

Lo que fuera…

Eso había acercado en _muchos aspectos_ a los jóvenes sin parentesco. Se habían logrado tener una confianza anti-natural y en más de una ocasión _jugueteaban_ con el otro.

La tensión que crecía entre ambos era cada vez más palpable, al punto en que Rangiku cada vez que los veía bromearse y ser ellos mismos entre ellos, al punto quedaba de jalarse los cabellos por que al menos se besaran.

Pero no, ninguno de los dos hacía algo al respecto… y la cabeza de Rangiku había sufrido más de algún golpe por ello.

Y hoy… hoy era lunes.

Un lunes curioso, puesto que cerca de las diez am dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia la universidad. Eran Rukia e Ichigo.

Oh, sí, Rangiku había decidido, sin importarle la clase del día siguiente, que iba a tirar todo el estrés acumulado del semestre acompañada de su adorable amiga-hermana, su pseudo primo y su novio hasta las… la hora que fuera de la madrugada. Y sí, los obligó a quedarse.

Ichigo, lo suficientemente cansado, había decidido quedarse en el departamento de las chicas y usurpar la cama de su lo-que-fuera Rangiku, ya que la chica sencillamente no estaría ahí para comenzar. Gracias a Dios ya había dejado la vez pasada (cuando las chicas le jugaron una broma) una muda de ropa.

Como decía… iban caminando tranquilamente por la mañana, tenían suerte de no tener clases a las ocho puntual, sino al bloque siguiente. El sol calentaba sus adormilados cuerpos y la brisa leve de vez en cuando congelaba sus rostros, en específico la nariz.

Rukia miraba de reojo a Ichigo. La noche anterior, mientras estaba más o menos bebida, creyó haberlo escuchado decir algo, el punto era que no recordaba si ella había respondido.

Suspiró mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

Otro inconveniente de ser pequeña.

¿Otro?, sí, porque hasta solo unos segundos estaba pensando en que ello le dificultaría un poco… besarlo…

Enrojeció y giró el rostro, pero Ichigo ni en cuenta.

Suspiró otra vez y ahora frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ahora decírselo?... no podía ser tanto, ¿verdad? Nadie más que ellos en la calle, ningún conocido cerca, todo completamente tranquilo… quizá hasta era uno de los mejores escenarios posibles.

Se armó de valor, después de todo, tal como antes se dijo, ella era Rukia… y si quería algo, luchaba por ello.

Inspiró todo el aire que pudo acumular en sus pulmones y lo soltó.

-¡Ichigo! –medio gritó, el joven volteo la cabeza en dirección a ella. –Escucha zanahoria, lo diré una vez. –le miró a los ojos y un levísimo rubor asomó a sus mejillas –Me… ¡me gustas! –y ya… lo dijo.

-¿Rukia? –la chica se había detenido y él también, él la miró alzando una ceja –Enana, ¿me hablabas a mí? –se retiró un auricular mientras de él salía un fuerte sonido.

Rukia entonces le miró sin realmente saber qué pensar.

-Estaba con audífonos, ¿me repites lo que dijiste? –Y ella, dejando el escaso rubor que se había descontrolado, frunció el ceño, roló los ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Oi, enana, ¿qué me decías? –Rukia le ignoró, Ichigo aún no se podía los audífonos de nuevo. -¿Era algo importante? –ella no respondió. -¿Por qué estabas sonrojada?

Rukia lo pensó y se detuvo un segundo, quizá ahora lo podría decir de nuevo.

-¿Será que ibas a decir que te gusto o algo por el estilo?

Ésa era su oportunidad, ¡vamos Rukia, tómala ahora o nunca!

-…

-¿Rukia?

Okey… no podía, vaya que no podía.

-Ichigo, no seas idiota –comentó luego de suspirar, su temple cubriendo cualquier posible reacción indeseada e incontrolable. Una Kuchiki podía controlar _todo_ de sí misma.

Ya llevaban rato caminando, sin embargo, tuvo una brillante idea. Sonrió en anticipación e Ichigo, despistado como siempre, no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

-Oi, Ichigo… -dijo de pronto la morena de baja estatura. El joven aludido volteó la vista hacia ella sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Hm? –se le quedó observando unos instantes, Rukia por su parte abrió la boca mirando detenidamente los ojos del chico. La abrió y pasó así por cerca de tres segundos sin decir nada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño molesto y le observó detenidamente mientras ambos seguían avanzando.

-Oi, enana, ¿qué…

_Plank_

-Cuidado con el cartel, idiota –Y Rukia cerró al fin la boca, para luego reír a carcajadas.

Bien, no podía declarársele decentemente, pero vaya que podía molestarlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Rukia! –se sostenía el tabique de la nariz mientras, sulfurado, gritaba y despotricaba contra la mujer junto a él. Porque sí, en último instante había volteado la cabeza hacia delante y, porque sí, comprendió a la perfección que la chica menuda lo había hecho con la exclusiva intensión de que aquello pasara.

-¿Qué?, te avisé. –amplió su sonrisa y continuó camino a su clase.

Con estos dos, especialmente con ella, nunca se sabía.

* * *

><p>Iba a ser más corto, pero Rangiku me mató de risa xD.<p>

Soy una chica… y en mi opinión, una chica necesita de al menos 3 cosas para ser realmente una chica: Suplir su necesidad diaria de azúcar… si alguien dijo que hay que restringirla, de seguro no fui yo; Devorar libros o películas romanticonas al menos una vez al año… puede ser hasta diario xD (hey, deben admitir que por más… jummm… poco femeninas que unas u otras seamos, NECESITAMOS de un poco de romance mezclado a veces con tragedia u otras); Y, por último, pero no menos importante, SER MALVADA… oh, sí… chicas, no lo nieguen, cada una de nosotras adora hacer sufrir a alguien malvada y perversamente… hasta qué límite lo decide cada una. Una mujer tiene mucho poder y, naturalmente, sabe cómo hacer _buen _uso de él.

Jejejejeje… nos vemos!

byeeee


End file.
